Job Satisfaction
by hpmaniac666
Summary: Follows on from The Most Important Job. Simon gave up everything for his little sister, and this is the thanks he gets? Simon finds that it’s hard to be a good boyfriend when looking after your crazy little sister is your main job. SK Fluffy little openin
1. Chapter 1

Job Satisfaction 

A/N: Sequel to my story, The Most Important Job.

**_ To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word._**

* * *

Chapter One – They're Coming.

Kaylee blew her hair out of her eyes with a certain vehemence not usually associated with the action. She was frustrated. Kaylee Frye was not used to frustration. When things didn't go her way she generally smiled, shrugged, and silently reminded herself to have faith. Sooner or later, things managed to work out.

Take Simon for example. He'd been on Serenity nearly a year before he'd finally made his move. A week had passed, and Kaylee had been so caught up in being with Simon Tam that it never occurred to her to be frustrated that they hadn't yet actually _been _with each other.

But everyone had their limits, and being interrupted moments before they finally consummated their relationship by Simon's ever so sweet but ever so deranged sister, had pushed Kaylee to hers.

"Okay, let's try this one more time," Kaylee said, nodding to River to sit down. The younger girl obliged, settling herself on Inara's bed. The companion herself pressed her lips together to stifle her amusement.

"Okay," Kaylee repeated, kneeling before the girl "River. You know me an' Simon have got a lot closer this past week? Since we visited my ma n' pa?"

River nodded. "You've commenced in a non-platonic relationship based on primal urges."

Kaylee blinked.

"It's your hormones," River elaborated.

With a sigh, Kaylee bit her lip. She reached out and took River's hands. "River, when you walked into Simon's bunk just now, d'ya understand what was happenin'?"

"You were going to have sex."

"Yes."

"With my brother." River looked utterly disgusted.

Kaylee grimaced sympathetically. "That's right."

River looked sideways at Inara. "Ew."

"It's not 'ew', River," the companion interceded. "It's something two people do when they care a great deal about each other…"

"… or if they're getting paid, whichever comes first."

The three women turned to look at Mal who had just entered the shuttle.

"Captain!" Kaylee exclaimed, nodding meaningfully towards River.

"Excuse me, Captain, but we're having a private discussion," Inara said sweetly.

"Right, you're teaching the mentally unstable under-aged girl about sex. I'm sure Simon would be thrilled if he knew," Mal retorted.

"He does know. He looked positively relieved when we offered."

"Did he?" Mal looked over at River. "Well, s'pose it can't be all that appealing, explaining the… er… ins and outs to your little baby sister."

River stared evenly at him. "I understand the logistics of fornication…"

"We're just explainin' boundaries to River," Kaylee cut in quickly, "an' the issue of … privacy."

"Or we were, before we were so rudely interrupted," Inara added. "How exactly can I help you?"

"Well, I'm sure you can come up with a manner of ways, that is your job after all," Mal answered. He reached out to touch a decorative fan adorning the shuttle wall, and Inara slapped his hand away.

"If you have no purpose here, please get out of my shuttle," she said coldly.

"It's my shuttle," Mal snapped.

Kaylee looked across at River, rolling her eyes, but River wasn't paying attention. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists and she appeared to be shaking.

"River?" Kaylee said cautiously.

Inara, who had been about to snap back at Mal, stopped short, and the pair turned to follow Kaylee's gaze.

"What's wrong with her?" Inara asked, concerned.

"She's crazy, is what," Mal said, sounding frustrated.

River began to rock back and forth, muttering furiously under her breath. Kaylee pulled the girl into an embrace, and looked up at Mal over her shoulder.

"Get Simon," she mouthed, and the captain, sighing, stalked reluctantly out of the shuttle.

"River?" Kaylee tried again. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Coming," River muttered, becoming more and more audible. "Coming closer all smiles and open arms and ears covered, won't listen, never want to listen."

"River, who's coming, who won't listen?" Inara asked, sitting beside her and taking her hand.

"They are!" River was practically screaming now. "They're coming!"

Tears were pouring down her face as Kaylee pulled her in closer. "Shh," she murmured, rubbing her back gently. "It's okay… no one's coming… no one's gonna hurt you…"

"Kaylee?"

Kaylee looked up with relief to see Simon standing in the shuttle doorway. Beside her, however, River appeared to become even more panicked at the sight of her brother.

"Simon, they're coming… they want to take us away!" She gasped, trying to tear away from Kaylee's grip. Simon rushed over, concern clouding his features. Kaylee moved aside and watched with admiration as Simon wrapped his strong arms around his little sister and rocked her gently.

"It's okay, mei mei …" he whispered, his voice betraying his anxiety. "No one's going to take us anywhere."

"They are," River sobbed, shaking uncontrollably in her brothers arms. "They will…"

Over his sister's shoulder, Simon's eyes met Kaylee's, and she felt a pang of helplessness. It had always been this way when River became upset, wishing she could help but not knowing how, but now she and Simon were hashing out a relationship she felt even more guilty for not being able to wipe away his desperation and fatigue.

She smiled bravely at him, and slipped one of her hands into his. He squeezed it gently in thanks, and she thought she saw in his eyes a little of the weight lifting. It wasn't much, but it was all she could do, and if it helped, then that was all that mattered.

"Listen, Simon," River was gasping. "You have to listen to me…"

"I am," Simon soothed, "I am listening, mei mei ."

"They'll be here soon… they'll want to take us home."

Simon pulled away from her in surprise, and Kaylee's hand slipped from his. She shuffled closer.

"Home?" Simon asked, turning Rivers face to his. "You're talking about mom and dad?"

River pressed her eyes shut, tears leaking through her lashes. "I don't want to go home, Simon." She opened her eyes, and they were filled with a clarity Kaylee rarely saw. "I want Serenity to be our home."

Simon seemed unable to speak, but Kaylee ran her fingers gently through the girl's hair, and smiled.

"Serenity is your home, sweetie," she told her sincerely.

River seemed comforted marginally by this. Slumping, as if from exhaustion, her eyes fluttered closed once more. "I want to sleep, Simon. Make me sleep."

Without another word, Simon scooped her up easily in his arms and got to his feet.

Inara, who had retreated from the commotion, stepped forward. "She can stay here, Simon." She gestured towards the bed. "I don't mind at all."

Simon looked torn. "I don't know … she can be quite a handful…" He glanced down guiltily as he spoke, but River seemed to be barely awake.

"Precisely the reason you should have a break." Inara pressed. "I can watch her, and when she wakes I'll come and find you."

Simon nodded gratefully and deposited River on the bed. He turned to retrieve his medbag from where he'd dropped it at the shuttle's entrance, only to find Kaylee behind him holding out a syringe. He took it gratefully and carefully injected River, stroking her hair as she fell into a fitful slumber.

"Come on," Kaylee said softly, taking his hand and guiding him from the shuttle, picking up his medbag for him as she did.

Jayne was working out below them in the cargo bay, and as Kaylee doubted Simon would be in the mood for a Jayne-esque jab about his 'moon-brained sister pitchin' another fit,' she led him instead up to her bunk. It wasn't until the hatch was closed above them that he spoke, slumping against the ladder in exhaustion.

"What a day."

She smiled hesitantly. "It wasn't all bad," she said, thinking back to the fun they'd managed to have before River had burst in on them.

Simon looked at her sceptically, but he couldn't resist returning her smile.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, reaching out and pulling her to him.

"For what?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He closed his eyes, leaning into her warmth. "For everything. For being you. I just … I don't know how I got by before this." His eyes met hers. "Before you."

She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I've always been here, honey."

He chuckled, somewhat reluctantly. "Yes. Unfortunately, I haven't."

Kaylee brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Come on, honey, you need to lie down," she said, pulling him gently to the bed. He put up no resistance as she curled up amongst her cushions and tugged him down to join her. He closed his eyes as she draped her arm over him and tucked her face into his chest. She sighed happily and as he felt the tension gradually leaving him, he buried his own face in her hair, inhaling her comforting scent, and allowed sleep to take over.

Simon woke to find they were in exactly the same position. Unsure of whether minutes or hours had passed, he struggled into a sitting position, wishing he could have stayed pressed against her warm form forever.

Kaylee moaned in protest, her eyes flickering open. "Simon?"

"Right here," he replied, leaning over to check the time. They had been asleep little under an hour, which meant River would hopefully still be out.

Kaylee propped herself up on her elbow, looking adorably mussed up, and Simon couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss.

"I should probably go and check on River," he murmured.

She smiled wickedly at him. "Oh, come on Simon, would you rather get yourself all worried about River, or let me take your mind of things?"

Her teasing voice hit Simon straight in the groin. "Well, we do have some unfinished business, now that you mention it…"

She giggled softly as he pulled her face to his. "Exactly," she breathed.

But as their lips met, the image of River writhing on the floor of Inara's shuttle flashed before Simon's eyes. He pulled away reluctantly, sighing heavily.

Kaylee's eyes were wide. "What?"

Simon chewed his lip. "It's just…" he began apologetically, "River's episode seemed worse than usual. I really thought she was getting better, but… I should probably go get some medication ready for when she wakes up. Maybe run some tests."

If Kaylee was annoyed it didn't show. She smiled sympathetically and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "That's fine, sweetie. Anythin' I can do to help?"

Simon shook his head. "You've done enough," he told her, squeezing her hand, relieved she didn't appear to be hurt or angry. "I needed this, really. Thank you."

Her smile lightened his heart somewhat. "Anytime, Simon."

She flopped back on the bed as he got to his feet, shooting her one last longing look. Wondering if he was making a huge mistake, he headed up the ladder, leaving her curled up on her bunk alone.

"River, please!" Simon cried, pushing her firmly back on to the bed. "I need you to stay _still._" He yelled the last word particularly forcibly, and River stilled for a moment, blinking at him. The guilt of raising his voice at her washed over him as she gaped at him.

Back at the hospital, Simon had been known for his seemingly endless supply of patience. Even Mal had made note, back during those horrible first few months when River had been pitching fits every other day, that Simon never raised his voice or lost patience with the girl. With crew members, sure, but not with his ailing sister.

Still, even Simon had a limit. And right now, River was pushing it. This wasn't like those first few months. Back then, he'd medicate her, and when she awoke she would be nearer to normal again, for a short period at least. Now, River had slept off her third sedative of the day, and every moment she had been awake she had rocked with varying degrees of vehemence, muttering the same words over and over again.

"They're coming…. They're coming…"

The shock at her brother's harsh tone had apparently worn off, for even as Simon raised the syringe in his hand to her arm, she wrapped it around her knees and began to rock once more.

"They're coming…"

Pressing his lips firmly together, Simon pulled her arm out firmly. She didn't resist, but the look she sent him suggested he was betraying her in some way.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm trying to help you…"

The girl's eyes rolled back in her head, as the newest sedative kicked in. "They're… coming…" she whispered jerkily.

"I'm sorry," Simon said again, to no one in particular.

A warm hand appeared on his shoulder, and he didn't have the energy to jump.

"You look like you could do with another nap," Kaylee said softly.

Simon trained his gaze on her, wondering how she could still be looking out for him.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" he asked without thinking.

Kaylee cocked an eyebrow at him. "Should I be?"

"It's just…" Simon lowered his eyes sheepishly. "I've been in here all day…"

"An' half the night," Kaylee added, only sounding half amused.

Simon sighed. "I just don't know what to do," he despaired.

Kaylee draped her hands around his neck pulling him in for a kiss, and he sighed happily despite himself as they embraced.

"I understand, sweetie," Kaylee told him quietly, her breath warm against his ear. "Quit worryin' about me. We gotta concentrate on gettin' River better."

He smiled up at her. "We?"

She nodded. "We. But first, you gotta sleep." She tugged him out of the chair and settled there herself. "I'll watch over River. Go on."

With one last weak smile, he kissed her lips gently. "I'll make it up to you," he murmured against her.

Kaylee smiled. "Don't fret 'bout it."

Simon awoke to the insistent knocking of Shepherd Book, who informed him that the entire crew were gathered in the common area. Quickly shrugging on some clothes, Simon followed Book, feeling simultaneously apprehensive and hopeful. While he could think of no reason to back his faith, he couldn't help but feel that the captain would have a, if not the, solution.

Kaylee was standing in the doorway of the infirmary so she could keep an eye on River while listening to the conversation. She smiled at him as he came to stand beside her.

"I made him let you sleep as long as possible," she informed him quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sure the whole verse's problems could be solved if'n the doc gets himself thirty winks," Jayne said, disgruntled. He was sitting sharpening a knife and looking like he'd rather be elsewhere.

Wash rolled his eyes. "It's forty winks, you moron," he said, but even his joking was half-hearted. Simon noticed that everyone looked tired, and felt guilty once more.

" Bizui," Mal said "We have a problem that needs solvin', and it won't get done by bickerin', dong ma?"

"Right," Jayne agree, shooting Simon an angry look, "Anyone else spottin' a pattern as to who seems to be causin' all our problems?"

Simon shifted angrily. "None of this is River's fault!"

"Never said it was," Jayne retorted, holding up his knife in a twisted show of innocence, "Hell, seen as how you was the one as brought her here, I'm sayin' it's your fault."

"Jayne," Mal snapped. "You're here to listen, not to talk."

Jayne scowled, but said nothing.

"Now," Mal continued. "As you all have noticed, River's condition has worsened some…" Jayne snorted. "… and as she's showing no signs of improvin' anytime soon, I think we need to think on finding a more permanent solution."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked sharply, a jolt of panic whipping through him.

"I mean findin' help," the captain replied, firmly but reassuringly.

"I hate to be the voice of pessimism here," Wash piped up, "but Simon's been treating her for a year and he's a doctor with fancy training." He glanced over at Simon, his expression deeply apologetic. "No offence Doc, but if you can't help her, who can?"

Not letting himself admit he had the same fears, Simon spoke. "This latest episode is different to how it was when I first got her out. Something has sparked this… if we find out what it is…" he trailed off, realising as he spoke how stupid that sounded. All they had was River's dire whispered warning, which could be nothing more than the ramblings of a broken mind.

Inara, who had been sitting silently and delicately between Wash and the shepherd throughout this, got to her feet. "Simon, when River first became agitated in my shuttle, she mentioned your parents."

At this, the shepherd shifted, interested. Mal and Zoe exchanged silent looks. Wash's eyes widened and even Jayne looked up from his knife. Eager to stifle their false hope at a lead, Simon shook his head.

"No, I mentioned our parents. I thought that was what she meant, but… I've asked her since then and she refuses to give a straight answer."

"She also refuses to eat, or sleep, or say anything other than 'They're coming.' What did you expect?" Mal asked pointedly.

Simon thought for a moment. "Well, she definitely said 'They want to take us home.' I can't think who else she could be talking about. But… it's impossible."

"Your parents have plenty of money," Zoe said. "Surely it ain't so inconceivable that they'd be able to track you down. Or at least try."

"That's exactly what makes it inconceivable," Simon said firmly. "They would never try. We didn't part on good terms. My parents have all but disowned me, and River."

Inara looked upset, and beside her, Book sat up straighter. "They're your parents, son. I'm sure once they had time for it to sink in, they regretted anything they might have said…"

"Trust me, Shepherd, my parents were glad to see the back of me. I can't do anything to sully their reputation when I'm not there. I think becoming a fugitive might've been the last straw. If they ever came across me again they'd probably hand me right over. It's probably the only way they can get their reputation back again…."

He froze as the reality of what he'd just said sunk in.

"Oh god."

"Simon, no," Kaylee spoke up for the first time. "Your parents may have made some mistakes, but they wouldn't follow you all over the 'verse just so they could hand you back over and get invited to dinner parties again."

The shock was clouding Simon's mind, and without thinking, he snapped harshly at Kaylee, "Do you know my parents?"

"N-no…" Kaylee said, looking upset. "But…"

"Then you don't know what they are capable of. They sent their fourteen year old daughter to a school they'd never heard of without checking it out properly, and then ignored it when things got suspicious because they didn't want people to talk. There isn't much they wouldn't do to keep the Tam family name out of the gutter."

"The question is," Mal cut in "whether or not your folks want to help, we can't let them find us. The more people know where you are, the more people can give away your location, or have your location forced out of 'em. And we can't let that happen."

As one, everyone turned to stare through the infirmary windows, where River was sleeping fitfully.

"We can't let that happen," Kaylee repeated softly.

Simon reached out and squeezed her hand, feeling abashed at the way he had snapped at her.

"So," Jayne said, breaking the silence. "What do we do?"

Everyone looked at Mal, who looked stumped.

"I think," said Book, getting to his feet, "that if we want to avoid been tracked, we could start by retracing our steps."

Mal nodded at that. "Okay. Shepherd, Zoe, come with me to the bridge, everyone else, you're free to go."

As the area cleared, Simon turned sheepishly to Kaylee. "I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly. "It's okay, Simon. You're angry an' upset, you gotta take it out on someone."

He pulled her closer. "That someone should never be you. I'm serious. You need to stop letting me off for treating you like this."

Kaylee smirked as she slipped into his arms. "An' you need to stop apologisin' for every little thing." She kissed him firmly. "Everything's gonna be okay," she soothed.

Simon shook his head tiredly. "You don't know that."

"Yeah I do," she said softly. There was a silence as they both gazed down at River's sleeping form.

"You still tired?" Kaylee asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Simon said, suppressing a yawn. "But I'll never sleep. Can we…?"" he trailed off, unsure.

"Can we what, sweetie?" she asked.

"Can we just … go sit in my bunk?" He finished lamely, feeling a little embarrassed at how pathetic the request sounded. But Kaylee just smiled, as always.

"Sure thing, honey. I'll just go put the kettle on an' I'll be with you in a minute."

Breathing out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Simon kissed her in relief. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He had the strangest urge to add something, but managed to keep his mouth shut. Right now, he needed Kaylee. The last thing he could afford to do was scare her away.

Regan Tam watched her husband march down the driveway of their estate, wondering if it would be the last time she ever saw him. Pushing the thought from her mind, she turned to the young maid who stood attentively at the door of the sitting room.

"It's time, Lucy," Regan said, and her voice was steady and calm. "You know what to do."

Lucy bobbed in assent and left the room.

Regan turned back at her husband's disappearing figure.

"So, Gabriel," she said quietly, "The race is on."

* * *

_Comment, you know you want to _


	2. Chapter 2

Job Satisfaction 

_A/N: Point of interest, Tasnim is Arabic for 'springs of paradise.'_

**To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word.**

* * *

Chapter Two – Trouble in Paradise 

"Look, I generally try to keep my mouth shut when it comes to discussing your plans…"

"Doc…"

"…Because, generally, your plans are le se, and I don't like to cause arguments…"

"Doc, you might wanna…"

"…But, as your plans go, this is really taking the niao."

"Simon!" Mal snapped. "Bizui!"

Simon folded his arms and managed to stay silent for a further five seconds as they all stood on the bridge, watching the small moon draw closer.

"But, captain…" he started again, well aware he was beginning to sound like a whiny teenager. "We're …hiding?"

"Until we can think of somethin' better, yes." Mal confirmed.

Simon glanced over at Kaylee, who quickly hid her amusement and shrugged sympathetically at him.

"And you really think we'll be safe here?" Simon pressed.

"For a spell," Mal told him, relieved the doctor had stopped ranting. "Hardly anyone lives round here."

Simon glanced at the approaching terrain.

"Er… why?" he asked.

The reason for his confusion was clear to anyone. They were landing on a large expanse of sand, a few hundred metres away from a glittering ocean. The sun was bright and the heat had hit them all the moment they'd hit atmo. Despite his reservations, Simon had to admit the place looked like paradise.

"Because this is all it is for the whole southern hemisphere of Tasnim," Zoe said, indicating the ground. "Mile after mile of sand. Nowhere for cattle to live, no ground to grow food on, no source of fresh water. People come to visit, but unless they have their own food and water supply like us, they don't stay long."

Simon nodded. "Oh."

Mal clapped him on the shoulder. "Think of it as a little vacation, doctor."

Simon looked the captain in the eye. "Right. I'll try to fit in some water sports between sedating my sister and power-napping."

As people drifted away from the bridge, Simon made his way to the infirmary, intending to sit and brood as he watched River sleep. However, as he entered the room, he was surprised to find her awake, and less agitated than she had been for the past three days. She was still rocking gently, but her face was calmer and she had ceased her endless stream of babble.

"River?"

She looked at him. Her eyes, while still clouded, were clearer than they had been in days.

"Simon," she said, "Tricked them for now. Won't last."

Simon sighed. "I know it won't. But we need time to think of something to do."

He moved to her side, perching beside her and reaching out to smooth her hair.

"They're still coming," she told him sadly.

He looked down at her sadly. "Of course they are," he said heavily.

"Simon?"

The siblings looked up to find Kaylee standing in the doorway, looking unusually timid.

"Are you gonna come look around?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes wide.

Simon was torn. He and Kaylee had barely been a couple for a week, and already he was neglecting her for River. On the other hand, he considered as he glanced at his sister, River needed him. The thought of her having another episode while he wasn't with her scared him beyond words. Biting his lip and not meeting Kaylee's eyes, he mumbled, "I'm sorry, Kaylee, I really need to stay with River…"

There was a pause. "Okay," Kaylee said awkwardly, "Well, I'm gonna go explore, I'll see you guys soon."

She moved from the doorway just as Simon forced himself to look up.

"Kaylee!" he called.

"Yeah?" she turned back, looking hopeful.

"Have fun," he said lamely, "And… be careful."

She smiled tightly. "Don't worry about me."

River and Simon sat in silence after she left, both lost in thought.

"I'm sorry," River said after a while.

"It's not your fault," Simon said firmly. "I'm just … a terrible boyfriend."

Wordlessly, River shifted closer and curled up into him. Smiling slightly, Simon draped his arm over her shoulder, revelling in the familiarity of the embrace.

"Okay," he said, forcing his thoughts away from Kaylee. "Let's play a game."

He felt, rather than saw her smile. "I spy, with my little eye…"

Gabriel Tam was angry. He had been angry many times in his life. He had been mad when he found his gardener stealing from his wallet. He had been livid when he found a waiter flirting with Regan on their honeymoon. He had been fuming when he found a co-worker being negligent with his company's accounts, and raving when they had lost money as a result.

He had been irate when his only son had betrayed his family, shamed his name, and turned his sister and himself into wanted fugitives.

But even that rage was nothing compared to how Gabriel felt when he discovered his wife of thirty years had double crossed him.

"Find her," he barked into the comm unit, before slamming it down and turning back to his audience.

"Bring the girl here," he ordered, and Carlos dragged Lucy before him.

"Tell me everything you know," Gabriel thundered, and the girl shook before him.

"I've told you," she gasped, tears pouring down her face. "I know nothing!"

Gabriel turned to Carlos, an imposing man in a black suit and dark glasses.

"Make her talk."

As Gabriel strode from the room minutes later, Lucy's cries echoing in his head, he considered that self righteous anger could be very productive.

"Zolpidem," River chanted without hesitation.

Simon chuckled. "Remind me again why I'm playing 'I-Spy' with a psychic?"

River giggled, the sound warming Simon's heart. "My turn."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Go on."

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with … F"

Simon shifted, feeling increasingly useless. "Let me guess… Freakishly Small Crack In The Ceiling Only You Can See?"

River seemed to seriously consider this, then shook her head. "No."

"Er… floor?" Simon tried, knowing it was a pathetic attempt.

She rolled her eyes. "That's pathetic."

Simon laughed. "Well, I haven't guessed correctly in a single game of 'I-Spy' we've played since you were about four, how much enthusiasm do you think I can muster?"

"Do you give up?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes," Simon said reluctantly.

River smiled. "Fang du shou tao,"she told him happily.

Simon blinked. "River. You can't change languages. That's cheating." He glanced around the room. "And I can't see any protective gloves."

River pointed to a draw behind them, from which one of Simon's surgical gloves poked out.

"Oh." Simon said. "Still. You cheated."

He poked her playfully, but she was frowning. "I want to sleep now. Go find Kaylee."

Simon moved to let her lie down. "I think I should stay here, mei mei," he told her, not wanting to admit he was nervous about seeing Kaylee after snubbing her the way he had.

"Nuo fu," River said sleepily as he pulled a blanket over her.

"Shut up," he said tolerantly.

"Go, then," she insisted.

With a sigh, Simon obliged.

"I don't mean to be gettin' in your way," Kaylee said for the third time. "I know you're probably wantin' to do couple-y things."

Zoe and Wash exchanged a glance.

"We don't mind, sweetie," Zoe said calmly.

"Yeah, what couple-y things could we possibly get up to in this beautiful, sunny, romantic tian tang?" Wash added. Zoe swatted him.

"It's just Jayne and the Preacher went for a jog, and I didn't want to interrupt 'Nara and the Captain when they're getting on so well."

Zoe smiled. "Yeah. What's got into them?"

"Maybe it's the incredibly romantic setting?" Wash joked, receiving another swat from Zoe. This time, Kaylee noticed.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, stopping short. "I'm just gonna head back."

"No," Zoe said quickly.

"Kaylee, I was only kidding…" Wash said gingerly, reaching out to pull the mechanic back on path.

"No, really. I'm just bringin' you down. You guys go have fun." Before they could protest any more, Kaylee turned and walked quickly away from them, back in the direction of Serenity. Once there was a considerable distance between herself and the couple, she slowed her pace, not really wanting to go back to the ship to sit on her own.

Slipping off her sandals, she moved to the water side, letting the gentle waves lap and break over her feet. The motion was soothing, but only a little. As she took the long route back to Serenity, following the coast, she thought back to the night she and Simon had shared their first kiss. He'd been talking to her nephew about being a big brother. Kaylee sighed, remembering how she'd filled with emotion at his words. He truly believed looking out for River was the most important job in the world. No matter what, his sister always came first.

What annoyed Kaylee was that she couldn't even muster any real indignation at the fact. As much as she wanted him to pay her some attention, it was the man who would do anything for the person he cared about that she had fallen for. And she couldn't resent him for looking out for River, especially when the girl needed him so badly.

Kaylee stood still for a moment, letting the waves carry the sand from beneath her feet so she sank a little beneath the surface. It was a trick her father had taught her when she was young, something she'd done over and over again in her youth, and even now she felt a flicker of joy at the sensation. She glanced over her shoulder at Serenity, and sighed.

Moving her toes through the sand, Kaylee wondered if Simon would ever care about her half as much as he cared for River. If he devoted himself to her just a fraction as much, Kaylee would be the happiest woman alive. But at the same time, she couldn't help but doubt it was possible. Sure, Simon had said they were a couple, he had kissed her and made her feel special and told her she was amazing. But he hadn't said he loved her. Granted, it was early days. But Kaylee was scared that he would never feel ready to say those words.

And if she continued to keep him away from River, something might happen to the girl, and that thought scared Kaylee too. She was a caring person, and she cared about River, a lot, almost as if she were a sister. She could get hurt, and then Simon would resent Kaylee, maybe even hate her. An image of Simon looking at Kaylee the way he had looked when he spoke of his parents flashed in Kaylee's mind, and her eyes filled with tears.

Despite everything, however, Kaylee wished Simon was there now, instead of sitting inside the cool infirmary, mulling over his guilt and anguish. She glanced back at Serenity again and started. A figure was moving towards her, cutting across the sand, moving fast.

Kaylee could already tell it was Simon. It was in the way he walked, purposeful, his hands dug in his pockets, his shoulder slightly tensed in a permanent defensive state. As his familiar feature came in to focus, his eyes met hers, and he smiled hesitantly, and she felt guilt coming off him in waves. Smiling as brightly as she could, she closed the distance between them.

Before she could speak, his arms were wrapped loosely around her frame and her face was buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry, baobei," he muttered into her hair, and she smiled. It was the first time he'd called her that.

"It's okay," she murmured, almost purring in contentment. "It's okay."

They sat together on the beach, letting the waves wash over their feet.

"How is she?" Kaylee asked.

"She's doing better, she…" Simon stopped, and looked at her sheepishly. "You know what, I'd rather not talk about River just now."

Kaylee smiled. "Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to talk about?"

He kissed her head. "I don't know. Anything."

She ran her finger over his hand, smiling coyly. "Well, we could just not talk at all," she suggested.

Grinning wickedly, he kissed her in response, gently at first, and then more urgently as he felt her hands tangle in his hair. Holding her firmly, he laid her back on the sand, feeling the sun beat down on his back as he leaned over her. She moaned against his lips, and Simon felt all his troubles evaporate, at least for the moment.

Wash helped Simon put River to sleep that night, rifling through the drawers for a sedative as the doctor checked her heart rate.

"So, is she gonna be okay?" he asked, handing Simon the syringe.

"Well she's calmer, but I'm not sure how long it's going to last," Simon told him, distractedly.

Wash nodded, unsure of what to say next. Looking up, Simon saw the pilot shift nervously, and was puzzled.

"Something wrong, Wash?" he asked calmly.

Wash met his eye, and steeled himself. "I just … I don't know if you noticed, but Kaylee was pretty upset today…"

The look on Simon's face told Wash he had not needed to point this out, and he immediately regretted rubbing salt in the obvious wound.

"I know," Simon said quietly, eyes lowered.

"I know it's none of my business, buddy," Wash said very quickly, "But Kaylee… Kaylee's an angel. You should hold on to her."

Reluctantly, Simon met his eyes. "I know."

There was an awkward pause, and Wash nodded satisfied. "Well, this conversation is getting way too serious. Excuse me while I think of an inappropriate joke."

Simon laughed appreciatively, and watched pensively as Wash left the room. Sighing heavily, he moved his gaze to River's sleeping form. He absently pushed a strand of hair out of the girl's eyes, wondering as he did so how caring for her came so easily when he had such a hard time showing Kaylee how he felt. Feeling slightly overwhelmed at his own ability to mess things up in such a short space of time, he resolved that from now on, he would do better to balance Kaylee and River. After all, Kaylee wasn't particularly demanding. It couldn't be so hard.

Checking instinctively that River was secure on the bed and there was nothing sharp or dangerous within her reach, he left the infirmary and headed towards the engine room. As expected, he found Kaylee there, her tiny feet only visible as she worked beneath the engine.

"Kaylee," he called softly, not wanting to startle her. She slid out, and beamed when she saw him.

"Hey, you," she said mischievously, but the fatigue in her voice was palpable. Moving towards her, Simon took in her exhausted appearance, and felt a twinge of guilt at not noticing before.

"Hey yourself," he said, crouching down to her level. She leaned in happily for a kiss and he smiled against her lips, wondering for what felt like the hundredth time what had taken him so long to be with her this way.

"Come to my bunk," he whispered, stroking her warm cheek.

Kissing him again, she nodded, letting him guide her to her feet. She leaned into his chest, letting her eyes flicker shut. "I'm tired," she murmured apologetically.

Simon smiled again, kissing the top of her head. "I know," he said. "It's okay. Let's go sleep."

She lifted her head to look at him, her face content. "I like you," she teased softly.

Chuckling, Simon kissed her nose gently. "I like you too," he replied, before taking her hand and tugging her carefully towards the door. "Now let's go."

"Well?"

Carlos smirked grimly, and approached Gabriel's desk. "Sir?"

"What is my dear wife up to?" Gabriel asked calmly.

Carlos placed a sheaf of papers on the desk in front of him. "We got it all down, sir." He smiled once more, malice filling his menacing features.

Gabriel glanced down, eyes darting quickly over the notes before him.

"Prepare the ship."

"Sir," Carlos assented, turning to leave.

"And Carlos?" Gabriel called. Carlos glanced over his shoulder, waiting.

Gabriel met his eye. "Dispose of the girl."

* * *

_ To prevent your computer from crashing…. Comment _;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Job Satisfaction

** To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word. **

Chapter Three – When Eyes are Elsewhere

"Kaylee?"

Without opening her eyes, Kaylee turned her face towards the voice. "Mmm?"

The speaker sounded amused. "Wake up, baobei."

His breath tickled her skin pleasantly, and she sighed in contentment. "Simon."

He chuckled. "Who else did you think it would be?"

Reluctantly opening her eyes to the bright light, she saw his blue eyes hovering above her, sparkling with mischief.

"Jus' one of my other boyfriends," she said airily. "You know it's hard to keep track sometimes." She felt his hands glide towards her ribcage and tensed, biting her lip to suppress a giggle. "I'm joking!"

Undeterred, Simon proceeded to tickle her mercilessly, grinning at her protesting squeals as she writhed next to him. "What was that?"

"Simon!" she gasped through her laughter. "I'm…joking! I take it back!"

Sniggering, Simon leaned in to kiss her softly. "Good."

Panting to catch her breathe, Kaylee collapsed back against the pillows. "Thanks for the wakin' up."

"You're welcome."

She shot him a sideways look. "What are you so cheerful for?"

Simon shrugged, smiling uncontrollably. "I figured… since we're going to be stranded on Tasnim for a few days…there's no point moping about. We may as well make the most of it."

Kaylee's eyes widened in disbelief, and she sat up as he continued.

"So I thought we could make up a picnic and go wander down the coast till we find a nice spot…. What do you think?"

Kaylee looked down at him, momentarily stunned. "Huh."

"What?" he asked, looking confused and a little worried.

"I really have rubbed off on you, haven't I?"

Simon snorted. "Well, actually, not yet…"

"Simon!" Kaylee cried, unable to stop herself from grinning. "You're being romantic _and _ you just made a naughty joke, an' it's a first time for both. What's got into you?"

Attempting to look offended, Simon rolled over. "Well, fine, if you're not interested…"

"No!" Kaylee said quickly. "I am way, way interested!" She leaned down to kiss his bare shoulder imploringly. "And as to the rubbin' thing…"

Smirking, Simon turned back to face her, nuzzling her happily. "Are you starting to wish we'd taken advantage of the nice big bed in your parent's house, too?"

Kaylee giggled wickedly. "Does seem there's always someone interrupting, or ruining the mood, or I'm too tired, or you are… or…"

"…or River is having a fit," Simon continued in agreement. "Or I'm being an idiot…"

Kaylee wrinkled her nose. "Mostly just the idiot thing."

Rolling his eyes good naturedly, Simon leaned in to kiss her. "Well, allow me to make amends."

Smiling widely, Kaylee pressed closer. "Go right ahead."

A loud yelp from the outside startled them both, and a few moments later Jayne's shape appeared outside the door to Simon's bunk.

"Lil' help here Doc, I'm bleeding all over the place!"

Simon looked at Kaylee, eyebrows raised. "See. This time it was nothing to do with my idiocy."

Kaylee laughed as she watched him scramble out of the bed and pull on a shirt.

"I'll let you off this time," she said lightly, pulling her own clothes on. "Come and find me when you're done fixin' Jayne. I'll be packin' that picnic."

"Repeat after me: walking through the cargo bay with no shoes on is a very stupid thing to do."

Jayne gave Simon a contemptuous look, before grunting in pain. "Repeat after me: bite me."

Not responding, Simon returned his attention to the toe he was reattaching. As he attempted to continue his stitching, the older man groaned and yanked his foot away, ripping the few neat stitches Simon had already managed to make.

"Gorramit, doc, can't you numb it some?"

Simon looked up sceptically. "I'm sorry, would you like to be sedated? While I fix your toe?" He placed a delicate stress on the word 'toe,' and the slight colouring of Jayne's cheeks told him his message had been clear.

"Just don't see why you gotta poke so," Jayne grumbled, allowing Simon to return to his work. "And besides… you can't talk about walking around barefoot. Your moon brained sister spends enough time without her boots on."

"Well, River isn't exactly in full possession of her wits," Simon explained, and then paused, realising what he had said. He glanced up at Jayne, considered making one of the several very easy jokes now bubbling at his lips, but decided it would be cruel to kick a man while he was down. "Still, even she manages to avoid standing on any of the large, protruding chunks of metal."

Jayne made a noise halfway between a growl and a whimper. "Just get on with it, I got stuff to be doing."

"Like what?" Simon asked evenly, as Jayne's twitching dislodged yet another recently formed stitch. "Can you at least try to keep your foot still?"

"I am ruttin' trying!" Jayne insisted. "An' it's none o' your business what I do."

"Of course it isn't," Simon conceded politely. "It just seems while we're stuck here there's nothing important to do except …enjoy the weather."

Jayne sniffed in agreement. "Was gonna go fishin' actually. Give us some fresh grub for a change."

Hiding his surprise at Jayne's use of the word 'us,' Simon nodded in interest. "Do you fish a lot?" At Jayne's puzzled glance, he elaborated. "Before you joined Serenity, I mean."

Jayne shrugged. "Used to fish all the time with my ol' man. Can be real… what's the word?"

"Wet?" supplied Simon. "Fishy?"

Jayne sniggered. "Ha ha. Therapeutic."

"Oh," Simon said. "I've heard that."

"You ain't never been fishin' before?"

Simon shook his head, still concentrating on Jayne's toe. "Some friends of mine used to go for long weekends to the country to go fishing, but I always seemed to be too busy."

As he spoke, he saw Kaylee approaching, and smiled at her.

"So, what about your ol' man?" Jayne was saying as Kaylee entered the infirmary. "He never take you on fishin' trips, or anything?"

Frowning, Simon shook his head once more. "No." He turned Kaylee. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she replied, pecking him shyly on the cheek, being careful to not get in his way. "You've been almost an hour, I thought you'd forgotten about me," she teased.

"Of course not," Simon said apologetically. "It's just…"

He was cut off by another yell of agony as Jayne pulled his foot away once more, and watched in resigned horror as every meticulous stitch ripped open. He sighed.

"This could take a while," he told Kaylee, praying she wouldn't be mad.

As always, she just smiled understandingly. "No problem, sweetie. Tell you what, me and Inara'll take River out to the beach, seeing as how she's doing loads better today. Fresh air'll be good for her. You come find us when you're done, we won't be far, okay?"

Simon nodded in relief. "Thanks, bao bei. And… we can do the picnic thing tomorrow, I promise."

Kaylee smiled. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

With a quick hug, and a friendly wave to Jayne, she flitted out of the room, leaving the two men in silence.

"Picnic, doc?" Jayne said after a pause. He snorted. "You're such a xui li niu."

With a long suffering sigh, Simon pulled Jayne's foot back into position and ignored his comment. "Right. Let's try this again."

He worked in silence, punctuated by Jayne's grunts, for only a few minutes, before the older man spoke again.

"So, you've really never been fishin'?"

"Really," Simon confirmed, a little puzzled. "Why is that such a surprise?"

Jayne scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Just seems like somethin' every boy does with his Pap. What did you do instead? Count money together?"

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Simon didn't meet Jayne's gaze. "My father and I were never really close." Jayne said nothing, which Simon took as a sign to continue. "As long as I got good grades and behaved myself, my father was happy to indulge me for ten minutes every evening. But he was always pretty busy."

Jayne clamped his hands down on his ankle, staying his foot which had jerked a little involuntarily. Simon smiled gratefully, and Jayne nodded for him to continue.

"I all but worshipped my father back then. He had pretty high expectations for me, and I guess while I was making him happy and proud of me, it never occurred to me to…" he trailed off, shrugging. "The older I got, the less we saw eye to eye. Even before River went away, we were on rocky ground, and after he refused to help me help her… well, we barely spoke."

"Well, that 'splains a thing or two," Jayne said roughly.

"How?" Simon said, amused.

"You got daddy issues." Jayne said, sounding unsympathetic.

Simon blinked. "I do _not_."

"Aha," Jayne said disbelievingly. "S'why you got no backbone. You didn't have your Pap beatin' on ya when you did wrong."

"Well, that's because I was impeccably well behaved as a child," Simon countered.

"Whatever." Jayne scratched his nose, shuddering a little as Simon worked. "Ya wanna come fishin' with me?"

Simon almost stabbed Jayne's toe as his hands slipped in surprise. "What?"

Jayne shrugged. "But ya gotta quit ya yappin'."

"Erm," Simon mumbled, "I'm supposed to be…"

"Lil' Kaylee won't mind," Jayne said confidently. "She's got that_ picnic_ to look forward to tomorrow."

"Okay," Simon said, and then wondered what had possessed him to agree.

"Shiny," Jayne said, "Ow!"

He jumped back, practically falling from the infirmary bed. Simon groaned in frustration as yet more stitches ripped. Jayne hastily scrambled back into position.

"What you waitin' on?" he asked, as Simon made no move to return to work.

"I'm just wondering," Simon said steadily, "whether I can repair your toe _while_ sitting on your leg."

"Took your time didn't ya?" Kaylee called as Simon approached, Jayne hobbling at his side. "You been in the infirmary all this time?"

"Took a lil' detour," Jayne replied. "Caught some fish for later, an' took em back to the boat to keep 'em fresh,"

Kaylee smiled at him before returning her gaze to Simon. "You went fishin'?"

"I can hardly believe it myself," he admitted, kissing her softly. "Have you been having fun?"

"Hell yeah," Kaylee said enthusiastically. She turned to look at River who was dancing about in the waves, wearing a cotton poncho Kaylee's mother had given her to protect her from the heat. Simon had to admit he hadn't seen his sister this happy in a long time. As he watched, she kicked at the waves in Jayne's direction, showering him in water.

"Gorramit, girl!" Jayne yelled angrily, unable to do much about it as he swayed on the spot. Ignoring River's peals of laughter, he looked angrily at Simon, Kaylee and Inara, all three of whom immediately ceased their laughter.

"Sorry, Jayne," River said, sounding sincere. Jayne grunted in response.

"I'll tell you a funny story about Simon," River continued, beckoning him forward, "Come here, it's a secret."

Looking intrigued, Jayne took a cautious step forward. "What?"

In response, River kicked again, the water this time hitting him fully in the face as River darted out of his reach, giggling madly. "Dai zi!"

"River," Simon reprimanded half heartedly.

Shaking himself like a dog, Jayne sat down beside them. "Gee, Doc, thanks for the support."

Kaylee giggled. "Good to see you two getting on," she teased. Simon smiled leniently as Jayne ripped off his shirt and flicked it at Kaylee, wetting her.

"If you're going to start flicking water around, move away," Inara instructed calmly. "Much as I would love to have my dress ruined…"

"We'll behave," Kaylee promised.

"Simon!" River called, pausing from her inspection of sea shells. "Let's play 'I-Spy!'"

"I can't believe you went fishing without me," Wash said for the third time, chewing as he spoke.

"Swallow first, honey," Zoe said in amusement. Jayne snorted, but fell silent at her look.

The nine of them were sitting in the galley, eating fresh food for the first time in a good long while.

"I mean," Wash continued undeterred, "Fishing has been a male bonding ritual for _centuries."_

"Me and the doc never bonded," Jayne said quickly.

"I wasn't even allowed to speak," Simon added.

"Speaking isn't important," Wash said dismissively, now fully in rant mode. "It's the fishing. The fishing is important. Why wasn't I invited?"

Wash settled back in his chair, looking a lot happier, much to the amusement of the rest of the crew.

When the table had been cleared and the people had dispersed, River got to her feet and followed Jayne to the cargo bay.

"You had fun today," she told him, sounding curious.

Jayne grunted, settling himself on his bench. "So? Like fishin'."

River smiled. "Like Simon too."

He snarled at her. "Get away, lil' nutjob. Was just makin' up for the boy's deprived childhood. Still think he's a gorram pansy."

River lowered her eyes sadly. "Can't see the wood for trees."

Jayne sighed heavily and began to work out. "If'n your just gonna talk at me in riddles, you can get lost."

"Sometimes it's best to be hidden," River said agreeably.

Jayne blinked. "Right. If'n you're a fugie."

"Exactly," she said sagely. "It's best to act when eyes are elsewhere."

"Come again?"

"Can get away with anything. When eyes are elsewhere."

And with that, she spun and floated out of the room, leaving Jayne with an ache in his head that overpowered the one in his toe.

Three days later, the crew of Serenity were forced to leave their sunny refuge.

"But we ain't even explored yet, Cap," Kaylee whined as Mal closed the airlock, and signaled for Wash to get them in the air.

"We've got to eat, lil' Kaylee," he told her. "'Sides, t'ain't my fault you've been spending every second locking lips with that-"

"Captain," she reprimanded.

Mal sighed. "Once we've stocked up, we'll come back for a little while, okay. We ain't even leavin' Tasnim. Jus' looking for a spot of green that's inhabited."

Kaylee nodded. "Okay, cap." Shooting him an amicable smile, she made her way up to the engine room, checking nothing had been damaged during take-off. Once satisfied, she left, hastily wiping her face with the cleanest cloth she could find.

Simon wasn't in the infirmary, which puzzled her, but the sound of voices drew her to the open doorway of River's bunk.

"Sleep now, mei mei," Simon was saying, brushing a strand of hair from his sister's face.

"Night, Simon," the girl replied sleepily, her eyes closed fast. "Night Kaylee," she added a little louder, and Kaylee saw a smirk flit across her face as Simon turned, startled.

"Boo," she teased quietly.

With one last glance to his now sleeping sister, Simon stood and exited the room. "Hey," he greeted her, kissing her gently. "Where've you been?"

"Got distracted in the engine room," she told him happily as they moved to his bunk.

"I trust there's no impending disaster?"

"Not unless you count the amount of rust that's gathered since being parked here."

Simon looked uneasy. "I guess it isn't the best climate for an engine."

Shrugging, Kaylee settled herself on the bed. "It ain't nothin', Serenity's just old, ya know."

With a smile, Simon perched beside her. "Then I guess it's a good thing she's got you to look after her."

Kaylee beamed at him, and Simon felt the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach at the sight of her smile. On impulse, he leaned in to kiss her, filled with a sudden urgency that she quickly returned.

"Mmm," she giggled as they finally parted for breath. "Miss me?"

Simon couldn't speak, he grunted in assent before covering her mouth once more with his.

Within moments, they were lying back on his bed, his body pinning hers into the mattress. Overcome by the sudden torrent of desire now flooding through his body, Simon gasped as she writhed beneath him, igniting him further.

Half formed plans and ideas about 'doing it properly' and 'taking it slowly' left his head as her deft hands found his waist band, untucking his shirt in a flash. Her hands crept up his back beneath his shirt, grazing her nails over his skin until a low groan tore from his throat. The next instant, her fingers were flitting down his front, undoing buttons skillfully, and her eyes twinkled wickedly at him.

Needing to feel more of her skin, he slipped his own hands beneath her cover-alls, panicking slightly as his lust-clouded brain fumbled. Sucking on his bottom lip, Kaylee propped herself up and helped him remove the jumpsuit, before pulling him more firmly between her thighs.

"Want you now, Simon," she whispered, her words making his head spin.

"Kaylee,…" he began, and then all words abandoned him as her fingers worked at freeing him from the confines of his pants.

"Kaylee!" Wash's voice came over the comm. "Just wondering, should I be concerned that my ship is shaking like this?"

The couple froze, and sure enough, they could hear an unpleasant rattling noise from above. Somewhere in the distance they heard Mal yelling "It's_ my_ ship!"

Kaylee swore.

"What is it?" Simon asked, breathless.

"I gotta get to the engine room," she told him, still panting as she pulled her clothes back on at record speed. "I'm real sorry, it's just…"

"It's fine," he assured her. "Go."

She kissed him apologetically. "I'll make up for this," she whispered to him sincerely, and not a little suggestively, before darting out of the room faster than Simon had ever seen her move.

Simon sighed as the door slid closed. _So, this is what it feels like. _

"So, when you said there was no impending disaster…" Simon said, standing at the doorway to the engine room an hour later, "what you meant was…?"

Kaylee smiled sadly at him. "I'm real sorry, Simon," she murmured. "Was worse than I thought."

He crossed the room to crouch beside her, shrugging off her apology. "How much worse?"

She pointed at one of the legs of the engine casing, which looked considerably unstable. "There was more rust than I thought. Leg snapped, and bits started flying off on account of the funny angle."

"But it's okay now?" Simon asked, not liking the upset look on her face.

She shrugged. "Got the leg as stable as can be till I get a new one. It should hold. But I gotta fix up the rest of the damage, or we can't land."

She met Simon's eye, and answered his unasked question. "I'm gonna be here a while."

Simon did his best to hide his disappointment, and pressed an encouraging kiss to her lips. "You want some company?" he asked.

"Love some," she said. Then she smiled sadly, running her fingers through his hair. "But truth be told you'd probably just distract me. And you could do with a good night's sleep."

Kissing her once more, Simon nodded. "Okay, span title"precious" baobei /span . But come to my bunk when you're done. I sleep better when you're there."

She smiled, blushing a little. "Really?"

Simon nodded, a grin creeping onto his own face. "Really."

In an instant, her arms were flung round his neck, and she kissed him firmly. "I sleep better when you're there too," she whispered.

"Kaylee!" They both jumped at the sound of Mal's voice.

"I'd better go," Simon said hurriedly, kissing her once more before leaving the engine room. The captain frowned at him as they passed, but said nothing. Simon could hear him lecturing Kaylee on negligence all the way back to his bunk.

"Whoa!" Kaylee gasped as Jayne, Book and Zoe made their way up the ramp, each carrying a large crate. "I thought we was running low on cash."

"What did we get?" Wash asked excitedly. He was sitting beside Kaylee, the two of them having being playing jacks in the cargo bay as they waited for the shopper's return.

"They had a little sale," Jayne said nastily, and Kaylee frowned.

"Jayne, did you threaten those poor people with your guns?"

He dropped his crate at her feet. "Nope. With my knife."

Wash chuckled. "Kaylee, how you manage to remain so innocent on this crew is beyond me."

"Suffice it to say," Book put in, joining them. "We have quite enough for a little celebration tonight."

Wash's eyes widened.

"So what are we celebrating?" he asked, half an hour later as the entire crew tucked into the hastily prepared feast.

There was a pause as everyone thought.

"We're still flying?" Simon said. Mal raised his glass to the younger man and grinned.

"We're on the ground, genius," Jayne said, downing the contents of his own tankard.

"I was being figurative," Simon said, with no real effort to explain himself to the man. He was much too happy, with good food in his stomach, a mug of half decent ale at his side, and Kaylee's hand entwined in his.

Two hours later, however, Simon was becoming quite impatient to leave the merriment.

"Sweetie, I think we're the only sober people in the room," Kaylee said, snuggling further into his lap.

Simon looked around in some amusement, at Mal, Wash, and Jayne, all sitting in various states of undress, attempting to play poker, and Zoe who was laughing, looking uncharacteristically disheveled beside them. Inara, Book and River had all already retired.

"I think you may be right," he replied, kissing her neck. Squirming, she turned to nibble at his ear in return. The alcohol he had drunk had lowered his inhibitions enough to not be embarrassed at this public show of affection.

A burst of laughter drew their attention, and they turned in time to see Jayne struggling to remove his pants.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Simon suggested, allowing his fingers to ghost her thigh momentarily. Taking his meaning, Kaylee's eyes darkened with desire.

"My room's nearest," she murmured, and taking his hand, she led him, unnoticed, from the room.

The second Simon dismounted the ladder into her bunk, her hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her, their lips meeting forcefully. Desire coursing through his blood along with the alcohol, Simon impulsively wrapped his arms around her rear and lifted her cleanly off the floor. She gave a surprised and not displeased squeak, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he moved towards the bunk.

"Waited too long," she gasped as his lips left hers to suck at her neck. "Can't… need you now…"

"Uh huh," he agreed, depositing her on the bed, and whipping off his shirt. "No more interruptions."

"I don't care if the ship explodes," she said, reaching out hungrily to stroke his muscled chest.

He grinned at her outright lie as he disposed of her top. "Really?"

"Really," she said, and she moaned against his lips as he slipped between her legs. "There could be a whole troop of feds outside that door and I wouldn't let them stop us."

He smiled against her skin as he moved down her body, his hot mouth setting her alight as it moved over her chest and down her stomach.

"Simon," Kaylee gasped. "This is no… time… for teasing."

He swirled his tongue around her belly button, and she squeaked adorably. "Simon!"

His lips danced the final inch and came to rest at the hem of her pants, and he looked up at her, grinning. "Kaylee?"

She groaned, her face flushed with desire. "Now," she breathed, unable to utter any further syllables as he stroked her through the material.

"As you wish," he said, quickly removing her trousers.

Kaylee writhed against the mattress, clutching at the sheets as she felt his fingers move inside her. Breathing heavily, she barely noticed the sounds of someone running through the corridor above. The sensations thrumming through her distracted her from the sounds of people yelling, all she could hear in her ears was her own frantic panting.

"Simon," she moaned, desperate for more.

"Simon!" A strangely familiar voice registered at the back of her mind.

He sat up, and she whimpered at the loss of his touch.

"Simon!" The voice said more insistently. "Are you down there?"

Kaylee's brain clicked into gear and she recognized the voice as being Zoe's. She sagged against the sheets.

"Yes," Simon called unsurely, sounding annoyed. "What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt," came the reply. "But your sister has disappeared."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Job Satisfaction 

_A/N: As always, big thanks to my beta, Mavourneen! _

**To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word.**

* * *

Chapter Four – So Near, So Far.

Silence echoed around the tiny bunk.

"What do you mean, 'disappeared'?" Simon asked, his voice not betraying anything he had been feeling moments previously. Without sparing a look for Kaylee, he quickly donned his clothing.

"I mean 'disappeared'," Zoe replied stoically. "Get up here."

"Simon," Kaylee murmured, her head spinning from confusion and the sensations still tingling numbly in her body.

He didn't even look at her as he climbed the ladder two rungs at a time.

Sliding quickly out of bed, Kaylee pulled on her underwear and a robe and followed him.

Jayne leered at her appreciatively as she entered the galley.

"Know what them two were up to," he said crudely. Simon didn't react. He was looking at the captain.

"Where is she?"

The captain had sobered considerably, as had Zoe and to a certain degree Wash. They exchanged glances.

"Noticed her bunk door was open and she weren't inside. We've looked for her everywhere."

"Well you can't have looked for her everywhere, as you clearly haven't looked in the place she is," Simon snapped.

Book entered, quickly followed by Inara. "She's not in either shuttle," the companion said solemnly. "We searched them completely."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Simon strode past them and headed towards the engine room. "River?" he called. "River?"

"Which part of 'we've looked everywhere,' don't he understand?" Jayne asked, looking thoroughly put out at the whole affair. Kaylee silenced him with a look. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"We'll find her, Simon," she said, as he reappeared at the doorway looking lost. She couldn't help but notice he didn't meet her eye. "If we all just split up."

Jayne groaned. "Kaylee, we've already looked."

"We were barely gone ten minutes," Kaylee said angrily. "You can't have looked that well, the girl is a genius after all. There are plenty of hiding places she could have found."

Mal sighed. "Okay," he said. "Let's tear this place apart."

At his word, Simon paced from the room and down towards the cargo bay. As everyone else dispersed in different directions, Kaylee darted after him.

"We'll find her, Simon," she repeated as she caught up with him, trying to reassure herself as much as him. She bent to remove the panel they hid cargo behind. He merely grunted in response, but at least he was acknowledging her.

"Here, crazy!" Jayne called from above, walking along the catwalk. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Kaylee laid down the panel and poked her head inside the tiny space. Nothing. She crawled back out with a sigh.

"She ain't on this ship," Jayne said, sounding supremely unconcerned. Kaylee watched Simon's fists clench in anger, and she laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Throwing her an unreadable glance, he shrugged it off, and stormed to the other side of the cargo bay to continue his search.

As Kaylee turned back to look between the stacked crates that surrounded her, her eyes filled with tears, and her head began to pound as the sounds of clanging metal and people calling River's name filled her ears.

"Oh, River," she whispered to herself, a single tear running down her cheek. "Where are you?"

"River, wherever you are, please come out." Wash repeated into the comm.. Behind him, the crew gathered, all looking somber, apart from Jayne, who looked bored, and Simon, who looked furious.

There was a pause, and Wash tried again. "River, sweetie, if you've done something wrong, it doesn't matter. You're not in trouble. We just want to know you're okay."

Nothing. "River, please. If you're hurt, yell and let us know where you are."

Wash sighed, replaced the mic and swiveled in his chair to face the others. "Well, she's either not here, or she is and she doesn't want to be found."

Mal stood up straighter, and everyone, even Simon looked at him. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Inara, you an' me are gonna take a shuttle each and scan the surrounding area, see if we can see her. Wash, you wait here so you can call us back when she's found."

"If she's found." Jayne corrected. Zoe kicked him.

"Zoe, you're gonna go out on foot. It's slower, but you'll be ground level. Take a comm and a flashlight with you, and it's getting dark out there, so keep your gun on you."

"Sir."

"Jayne, you're gonna use your tracking skills. Go out on foot as well, see if you can spot a trail. Shepherd?"

"Yes?"

"Got myself a hunch you might have some experience as a tracker yourself. Think you can make yourself useful?"

"Of course, captain."

"Okay," Mal looked around at them and nodded. "Let's get to it."

"Wait," Simon said as everyone but he, Kaylee, Mal and Wash left the bridge. "What about me?"

Mal hesitated for a second before speaking. "You stay here. If she's hurt, gonna need you nearby, not out looking for her in the wrong place."

"She's my sister!" Simon yelled.

"An' I'm your captain, an' you'll do as I say."

Simon looked ready to continue protesting, but Wash stepped in. "He's right, Simon. The others will find her, and when they do, she'll need you to be here."

Simon said nothing, but continued to look furious. Wordlessly, he strode from the room.

"What 'bout me?" Kaylee asked meekly.

Mal shook his head. "Don't want you goin' out there on your own."

"River's on her own!"

"I know. An' the last thing we need is two lost girls. You stay here and look after Simon, he's gonna need it."

Kaylee turned to Wash as Mal left the bridge. "Don't think Simon would much appreciate that," she mumbled.

Wash reached out and squeezed her hand. "He's just worried. He'll be fine."

"He wouldn't even look at me," Kaylee whimpered.

Standing, Wash pulled her into a friendly hug. "He'll see sense soon enough, trust me."

Kaylee sniffed.

Wash lifted a dinosaur from the console. "Wanna stay here and take your mind of things?" he asked, waving the toy in front of her face.

Smiling weakly, Kaylee shook her head. "Thanks Wash, but I better go check on Simon."

She turned hesitantly. He was her boyfriend after all, it was her duty. Steeling herself, Kaylee headed toward the infirmary, where she was sure he would be, full of apprehension, and just a little fear.

She found him exactly where she'd expected, sitting on the infirmary bed, playing with something in his hands. When she reached the doorway, she realized it was a surgical glove. She frowned.

"Simon?" she said cautiously.

He looked up, his eyes empty, and held out the glove in his hand.

"Fang du shou tao," he offered. "Glove."

She stepped forward, puzzled. "What…?"

"We were playing 'I-Spy'" he said by way of explanation, looking down.

"Simon," Kaylee said, stepping forward and placing her hands over his. "They will find her."

He pulled his hands away.

"I appreciate the optimism, but it doesn't mean much coming from you."

Kaylee covered her hurt, knowing he wasn't in his right mind. "Simon, everything will work out," she insisted. "The captain won't let her get hurt."

To her surprise, Simon began to laugh, mock joy twisting his handsome face. "That's your answer to everything isn't it? 'The captain will fix it.' What did he ever do to give you so much faith in him? Or is it just like everything else?"

Kaylee bit her lip, willing herself not to cry or act insulted. "He ain't ever given me a reason not to believe in him. An' life has always shown me that things work out for the best."

He looked at her, pity in his eyes. "You're so naïve."

Blinking back tears, Kaylee said nothing, but placed a hand on his arm. He removed it gently.

"I need to be alone right now," he said, his voice monotonous.

Kaylee nodded. Without another word, she slipped out of the room, climbed up the stairs and crawled under the engine, where she clutched her favourite wrench tightly in her hands and began to sob.

It was pitch black outside when the other's returned, the shuttles clicking into place as Kaylee trotted towards the ramp to lower it. She'd already known the news was bad, Mal had instructed Wash to call everyone back after two hours had passed, and everyone had reported to Wash that they'd had no luck. Still, it was heart-clenchingly hard to watch first Zoe, then Jayne and Book to re-board the ship, all empty handed.

Simon didn't even come out of the infirmary.

"Son," Mal said, rapping on the door before entering. Simon flinched visibly at his use of the word. "We're gonna go out first thing in the morning. The second the sun is up, we'll go back out there.

Simon trained his stony gaze on the captain. "You're just gonna leave her out there all night? She could freeze … anything could happen to her."

Mal sighed. "I know. But there's nothing we can do 'til morning."

Simon didn't appear to accept this, but didn't argue. "What if she comes back? How will she get in?"

"I can wait at the ramp, just in case," Kaylee spoke up from Mal's side. "I ain't tired, I don't mind…"

Simon looked at her, and said nothing.

"Well," Mal said, fidgeting at the tension between the couple. "I'm gonna get to bed. We'll be up bright an' early, doc. You should, er, get some…" he trailed off as Simon's gaze told him exactly what he thought of that suggestion.

"Cap's right, Simon," Kaylee said, after Mal had left. "Everyone's in bed, there's no reason for you to be sitting up worrying. What good'll that do?"

"You're right," Simon said, pressing his lips together.

Kaylee smiled encouragingly.

"I'm going out."

"What?" Kaylee cried, shocked. "No, Simon!"

He pushed past her, heading for his bunk. "I refuse to just sit here while she's out there."

"You have no idea where she could be, you could get lost yourself, for all you know she's found somewhere safe-"

"Safe?" Simon snapped, cutting her off. "She hasn't been _safe _for years. The only place she's ever been _safe _was at home, on Osiris. Nothing about this place is i safe /i !"

"That ain't true," Kaylee said in a small voice, as he pulled on his long black jacket, and fumbled with the buttons. "She's safe here."

Simon shot her a derisive look and pushed past her once more. Kaylee glanced down at herself, dressed in nothing but a robe over her underwear and a pair of sandals she used to work in the engine room.

She looked back up at Simon as he opened the door into the airlock. With a sigh, she hurried after him.

"Simon, this is ridiculous," she called as she caught up with him. "We'll never find her like this!"

He didn't answer.

The cold whipped around Kaylee, and she pulled the robe tighter around her. It made little difference.

"We'll just get lost… we've haven't got a comm, or a gun in case anything happens… we haven't even got a flashlight!"

He still didn't speak, striding forward purposefully, even though she knew he had no idea where he was going.

"Simon!" she cried, her teeth chattering. "Jayne has lots of experience as a tracker. As soon as it's light, he'll be able to see where she went."

She reached out and clutched at his coat, which he pulled out of her grasp without even breaking stride.

"Simon!" she sobbed, forcing herself not to collapse into a heap on the ground and cry. "Simon, please!"

"Just go back, Kaylee!" he yelled.

"No," she said stubbornly. "I ain't going back without you."

He spun so suddenly she almost walked into him. He looked so annoyed and furious that she took half a step back in fear.

"I don't want you here," he told her roughly. "I'm looking for my sister. Go back."

Shuddering painfully in the cold, Kaylee stared at him determinedly. "No."

Simon growled in rage, and it was so uncharacteristic that Kaylee took another step back.

"Simon…"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "You're just getting in the way. Why can't you take the hint?"

She froze, her eyes wide, and the wind whipped her hair angrily in her eyes as they stared each other down.

He took a step towards her, and she suddenly felt incredibly small.

"I have to look after my sister," he said, his voice quieter but throbbing with venom. "I am clearly the only one who cares if she lives or dies. So why don't you just go back to your zhen gui ship, play with your you jai zhi engine, and tell yourself everything will be okay. Let me know how that goes for you."

"Simon," she gasped, her voice cracking with emotion. "That ain't fair, you know I care about River!"

He laughed without humour. "If you care so much, why the hell did you make me waste my time with you when _she_ needs me?"

"Make you?" Kaylee repeated in a tiny voice, sure her heart had stopped beating altogether. "Simon, why are you being like this?"

"Because when I should have been checking that my sister was okay, I was with _you._ When I should have been right across the hallway for whenever she needed me, I was at the other side of the ship, in _your _bunk."

"Simon-"

"If anything happens to my sister because of you, I will never forgive you!"

The whole world stopped then. The universe ground to a halt. The wind stopped blowing and distant humming of Serenity's engines dimmed into silence. Kaylee stared into Simon's blazing eyes, willing him not to see how her heart was trying to burst out of her chest. She racked her brain, trying to think of something to say to shame him, to change his mind, to hurt him the way he had just hurt her.

But she could think of anything, so instead, she just burst into tears.

He closed his eyes, not moving towards her. "Kaylee," he said, and she could read nothing in his voice, no regret, or guilt, or even anger, just deep, deep sadness.

"Oh, god," she murmured breathlessly, clutching her chest. She backed away from his suddenly rigid form. "Oh, god, oh god."

"Kaylee," he repeated, and though she could detect regret in his voice this time, it barely registered over the roaring in her ears.

She backed away from him hurriedly, stumbling and almost falling in her haste.

"Kaylee, I didn't mean that!" he said firmly, following her, genuine regret now palpable in his voice. "Kaylee, please!"

Tears were pouring so thickly from her eyes that she could hardly see; she spun, and in the distance could make out the lights of Serenity. She would recognise them anywhere. She moved towards them, quickening her pace.

"Kaylee!" She felt his hands close around her, and a sob wracked through her body as she ripped herself from his grip and began running as fast as she could towards Serenity.

Simon turned over again, pulling the covers more tightly around himself despite knowing there was a reason he was shaking so much and the cold wasn't it. Thoughts of River in danger ran through his head, but he was surprised to find even that pain dulled in comparison to the ache of not having Kaylee beside him. They had not spent every night together since becoming a couple, but it still felt wrong to not feel her cuddled up into him, even more so now that he knew beyond a doubt that he would never feel that again.

How could he have been so stupid? He cursed himself over and again for taking his rage out on Kaylee. Kaylee, who had never done anything but be nice to him, welcoming him when he was unwelcome, accompanying him when he was lonely, comforting him when he needed it. She had been his rock, ever since he had boarded Serenity for the first time, and she could have been so much more… if he had only let her. And now he had ruined the chance completely. She probably hated him, and rightly so.

The second the words had left his lips, he'd regretted them. He wanted to scoop them back in and swallow them. He would have deleted every word from every dictionary in the 'verse if it would take away the look of absolute horror from her eyes. The anger throbbing through his body had disappeared the second the first tear had spilled from her eyes. God, it had broken his heart to see her cry, knowing he was the cause of it.

Swearing furiously, Simon tossed and turned, no nearer to sleep than he had been hours ago. Forcing his eyes closed, he dwelled over how he could convince her he hadn't meant what he'd said. Surely she would understand it was his worry talking. Worry for River. And anger at himself for not being there when she needed him. But how could he explain to Kaylee that he blamed himself for that, not her, that he could never regret being with her, that he loved her…

Simon felt his eyes prickling at the thought. He had tried not to consider the possibility, but it was all too clear to him now that he had loved her for some time. And now he had lost her.

Taking a deep breath, Simon scrambled out of bed. There was no way he was sleeping tonight. He needed to talk to Kaylee, and if she was having as much trouble sleeping as he was, then she wouldn't mind him calling at this time.

Not bothering to dress, Simon crept from his room and made his way up to her bunk, moving silently so as not to rouse any of the crew.

He knocked softly on Kaylee's door.

"Kaylee, can I come in?"

There was no reply. He sighed.

"Kaylee, I know you're mad, and you have every right to be, but I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please let me in so we can talk."

There was nothing but silence. Simon knocked again.

"Kaylee?"

When he still received no response, Simon steeled himself. He hadn't come all this way for nothing. He pushed at the door, and was relieved to find it wasn't locked.

He climbed down the ladder, trying not to think about the last time he had done so. He turned to face the bed, ready to dodge whatever trinket she could find to throw at him

The bed was empty.

Frowning, Simon clambered back up and padded through to the engine room. Also empty. Wondering if perhaps she had returned to the cargo bay to wait for River to return, he hurried down the stairs. Glancing down, he saw her chair was empty, but then something else caught his attention.

The mule was missing.

* * *

_This is the part where you leave a comment… honest._


	5. Chapter 5

Job Satisfaction 

_A/N: Thanks again to Mavourneen, my beta. And thanks for all comments, good or bad. _

** To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word. **

* * *

Chapter Five - Male Bonding

Kaylee swore to herself as her eyes clouded with tears once again. She was supposed to be finding one, tiny girl in the pitch black, and she couldn't do that if her eyes weren't working properly. Kaylee pulled her jacket more tightly around her, and sighed.

Simon's words still stung, but after she'd crawled into her bunk and cried for a while, she'd come to a decision. She had waited too long and worked too hard to get Simon to lose him now. And if all she needed to do to gain his love was find his sister, then she would do it.

After all, Kaylee considered, life ain't much worth living if the man you love doesn't love you back.

"Mal!" Simon yelled. "Mal, wake up!"

He heard noises of someone moving in the bunk below, but was far too wound up to wait. Viciously, he kicked open the door to the captain's bunk.

"Whoa," yelled Mal, appearing at the bottom of the hatch, thankfully wearing pants. "Hold your horses, doc. I said we'd go first thing, but-"

"The mule's gone," Simon told him, and his voice shook as he spoke. "The mule's gone and so is Kaylee."

Mal swallowed, hard. "Simon, I…"

"We have to find her!" Simon demanded.

"Which 'her'?"

"Kaylee!" Simon yelled. He could hear people exiting their bunks around him, questioning him, but he ignored it. "Don't you understand? It's my fault she's gone!"

"They were last seen heading towards this largely uninhabited moon, Tasnim" the man said, indicating on the screen. "It's basically just one big beach, a good place to hide."

"What are they hiding from?" Regan asked, confused. "Do you think they got word we're looking for them?"

The man shook his head. "More likely they're lying low after some job. I've heard a little about the ship's reputation. Not all their cargo is legal. In fact, they don't seem at all fussy about what jobs they take."

Regan's eyes hardened. "I see. Then the sooner we find them, the better."

She turned to her pilot. "Go down. Find somewhere sparse, away from where anybody lives. That's where they're most likely to hide."

The pilot nodded, and Regan tucked her hands beneath the table, not wanting any of her crew, or the private investigator beside her, to see her cross her fingers.

It reminded Simon eerily of his first day on board, the way they all sat, waiting for him to speak. Even the same two people were absent, although this time, Kaylee and River weren't sleeping in the infirmary. Simon gulped and wondered which option was worse.

He took a deep breath, and spoke. "Kaylee and I had an argument last night," he began. "Or, rather, I yelled at her." He lowered his eyes. "I said some things I…well, in the heat of the moment, I … implied that I blamed her for River going missing."

There was a sharp intake of breath from several of his audience members. Inara's tone was slightly cold when she asked "By 'implied,' you mean…?"

Simon sighed. "I told her that if anything happened to River I would never forgive her."

Mal cursed heavily under his breath as Jayne narrowed his eyes in dislike. Inara's gaze remained on Simon, disappointed but understanding. Zoe, as always, didn't flinch, and Wash avoided Simon's eye. Book simply bowed his head.

"I'm not proud of it," Simon said, and his voice was barely above a whisper. "But I said it, and she didn't give me the chance to explain, to apologize."

"Can you blame her?" Zoe asked, and her tone was stony.

Simon closed his eyes. "No."

"But you decided, at," Mal checked his watch, "4:30 in the morning, that the time was ripe to make amends, and you find she's disappeared."

"She's looking for River," Simon said, and no one had to ask how he knew. "She must think…" he trailed off once more, unable to voice what he dreaded was going through Kaylee's mind.

"Gorramit," Jayne spoke up for the first time. "As if it ain't bad enough, havin' one crazy girl missing, now the ruttin' doc's gone and chased off lil Kaylee. I told you, Mal, you should never have let them two hook up, he ain't done nothin' but upset Kaylee since he got on board."

"The captain doesn't decide who dates whom, Jayne," Inara said smoothly. "I'll think you'll find it was Simon and Kaylee's decision."

"This is hardly relevant," Book put in.

"Sure it is," Jayne said. He jabbed his fork at Simon. "If'n anything happens to lil' Kaylee, it'll be your fault."

Everyone paused at this brutal accusation, but Simon didn't flinch. "I know."

"What we have to deal with here," Mal spoke up, "is how to get both girls back on board in one piece."

"Then shouldn't we be out there looking?" Simon asked. "The sun will be up soon."

"No." said Mal shortly.

"Mal!" Inara gasped.

"Mal, you cannot for a second be thinking about leaving them behind." Wash said.

Everyone began speaking at once. "Bizui!" Mal yelled, and silence fell.

"Is anyone noticin' how neither of them has come back on their own accord? It ain't like River can't take care of herself. And Kaylee can handle the mule, and she sure as hell wouldn't want us to worry. Somethin's happened to them."

"Then all the more reason for us to get out there!" Simon cried.

Zoe frowned. "With all due respect sir, we don't know that's the case. Clearly, Kaylee isn't…" she threw a sideways, apologetic glance to Simon, "…in her right mind, and River… River left on her own accord, and she probably planned on coming back when she's good and ready."

"Simon is right," Inara stated, "we need to get out there and find them before anything _does_ happen to them."

"Although," spoke up Book, "We don't know that Kaylee has the mule."

Simon frowned. "What?"

Book looked around. "Did anyone search it, when we were looking for River? Did anyone notice if it was there or not?"

The table exchanged nervous glances.

"Great," said Wash, "What a good search party we make!"

"Mal," Simon said, speaking directly to the captain, his eyes desperate. "We need to find them. We need to go now."

Mal got to his feet. "Jayne's right. You've caused enough trouble." He directed his attention to the room at large. "What we're gonna do is assess the situation. Wash get on the cortex, check out the post it alerts for the nearby town. We're gonna do this thing properly. And doctor?"

Simon met his gaze. "Yes?"

"Why don't you go sit in the infirmary while we clear up your mess? Try not to cause any more trouble."

Gabriel frowned as Carlos dragged the man's unconscious body into the back of the cell.

"You do have a habit of knocking them out before they manage to say anything useful," he said, sounding mildly annoyed.

"His accent was irritating me, Sir."

Gabriel smirked, taking in the man's bowler hat and moth-eaten suit. "Indeed."

They left the cell and Gabriel watched as Carlos locked it.

"Go on up to the bridge, and tell the pilot to get us into the air," he instructed.

"We're keeping him on board, sir?"

Gabriel glanced back at the cell containing the man that called himself 'Badger.'

"I'm sure he'll prove somewhat useful. And if not… it'll be no great loss."

"Gorramit doc, what the hell you think you're doin'?"

Simon sat up on Jayne's bench, a little out of breath. "I just needed to do something to take my mind of things."

Jayne nodded, and refused to show that he was impressed at the amount of weight Simon had been lifting.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, nodding in the general direction of the bridge.

Shrugging, Jayne moved behind him to fiddle with the weights. "Dunno. Mal's comin' up with some great plan that ain't gonna work. I ain't gettin' involved. Jus' do what am told. Here, see if you can manage this."

With a sigh, Simon lay back and began lifting again. "How can you stand it?" he asked between breaths. "Just doing nothing while they're out there."

"Well that's why I came here. Take my mind of things, but you'd beaten me to it."

"Sorry," Simon said, sitting up.

Jayne grunted. "That wasn't half weak."

"Thanks."

They swapped positions.

"So if'n it's botherin' you so much, what you gonna do 'bout it?" Jayne asked as he worked.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Well, I've never seen you stop at anythin' to help your crazy sister before. An' we all know it's your fault lil' Kaylee's in trouble. Why is it now you're all of a sudden obeyin' the captain's orders?"

Simon paused, thinking, and then shrugged. "I've already proven I'm pretty useless at taking care of either of them." He sighed. "I guess I don't trust myself to not make things worse."

With Simon's help, Jayne replaced the weights and sat up. "Well, sitting here moaning about it ain't gonna help. 'Steada wallowin' in self pity, why don't you go do somethin' 'bout it?"

"Like what?"

Jayne looked upwards, and Simon followed his gaze to the spare shuttle.

There was a silence.

"Can you fly that thing?" Simon asked apprehensively.

"Sorta," Jayne said.

Simon looked at him. "Would you…?"

Jayne folded his arms. "Well, they sure as hell ain't helpin' lil Kaylee sitting up there chattin' 'bout it."

"No," agreed Simon, his mind spinning. "No, they're not."

Jayne stood. "So, you up for some thrillin' heroics, doc?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Simon thought back. Suddenly, he was back at Kaylee's parent's house.

_Her voice was almost inaudible._

"_You really are amazing, you know that?" _

_He felt his cheeks redden, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. He noticed they had filled with unspilled tears._

_As if being controlled by some higher power, he moved his hand to her cheek, brushing the skin softly, catching the first tear as it fell._

"_I think you're pretty amazing too." _

Simon's eyes flew open, and he sighed, his own voice echoing in his head.

_"If anything happens to my sister because of you, I will never forgive you!" _

Jayne was watching him curiously. Simon met his gaze. "I'm in."

"Shiny," said the older man. "You get on up there."

"Where are you going?" Simon asked.

Jayne turned back to him. "I'm going to get Vera."

"See 'ere's the thing," the man spluttered.

Gabriel winced. Badger was a lot keener to speak now that he didn't have Carlos manhandling him.

"I run a business, you see," he was saying.

"I see," Gabriel answered, full of disdain.

"An' the man what owns the ship you're looking for, 'e's one of my best customers."

Gabriel nodded. He could see where this was going.

"Now, if I was to 'and 'im over to you, I'd lose out. On cash."

"Right."

Badger smirked. "Now, if I was to be offered some sorta compensation, I think we'd be in business."

Gabriel nodded. "Tell me all you know. And you'll be 'compensated.'"

"Right you are," Badger spun his hat in his hands and replaced it. "'is name's Malcom Reynolds…"

Simon sat on a crate, his whole body tense, waiting. Try as he might, he couldn't help but relive the argument he'd had with Kaylee over and over in his mind. Cursing himself inwardly, he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, wanting to block the image of her devastated face which had been burned into his mind.

On top of this, his worry for River was still alive and well. Medically speaking, Simon knew it was impossible, but he felt like he was going to burst from the conflicting emotions coursing through him.

His jaw began to ache and he relaxed it, realizing he'd been gritting his teeth too hard. Sighing, he opened the medkit beside him and checked, for the third time, that he had everything he could possibly need. Satisfied, but not reassured, he closed it and turned once more to gaze out of the shuttle window. The sun was bright. It reminded Simon of the picnic he and Kaylee had finally got round to taking.

_"So Wash had fun then?" Kaylee asked, giggling, as she lay ensconced in Simon's arms._

_Simon nodded. "I think it's safe to say our 'male bonding ritual' was a success." He chuckled at the memory._

_Kaylee tilted her head and nuzzled into his neck. "I'm glad you had a good morning," she whispered, her breath tickling his skin._

_He smiled. "I'm having an even better afternoon," he told her in a low voice. He felt her shudder happily at his words, and he pulled her even closer._

"_You are happy then?" she murmured, the sun making her sleepy._

_He pressed a kiss to her temple. "When I'm with you, I'm always happy," he whispered._

_She sighed in contentment. "Good to know."_

_They lay in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the sun and the closeness of each other._

"_We should eat," Kaylee suggested after a while, and Simon sat up._

"_We should," he agreed, pulling the box of food they'd prepared towards him. "Before our protein gets ruined by the sun."_

_She giggled, poking him playfully with her foot. "Simon. Don't complain."_

"_Who's complaining?" he asked. "I love protein!"_

_She heaved herself into a sitting position, still laughing. "I love Sarcastic Simon," she announced absently._

_Simon's heart skipped a beat at the word 'love.' He gazed at her, as she peered excitedly in the box, gleeful smile on her beautiful face._

I love you too_, he wanted to say._

_It would have been the perfect moment. Sitting in the glorious sun, waves lapping at their feet, with no one around to bother them. He, feeling more relaxed than he had in years, she, positively glowing as the sun reflected off her silky hair and expressive eyes. Three words, and the moment would be complete. She would smile her breath-taking smile and place her impossibly soft lips over his own, and he would inhale her sweet scent as they kissed._

_He would make love to her right there and then. He would gaze down at her in adoration as he whispered those three words, over and over._

_Simon opened his mouth._

"_Want some?" Kaylee asked, holding out a beaker to him and beaming._

_Simon closed his mouth, and nodded. _

_It would have been perfect. But he somehow couldn't say it._

"Doc?" Jayne called, bringing Simon back to the present with a regretful jolt.

"All ready," Simon said, nodding to his medkit. Jayne nodded in approval, then whipped a small pistol out of his pocket.

"This is for you," he told him. "Jus' in case."

Simon took the gun, turning it over in his hands. "Thank you," he said in a measured tone, and he meant it.

Jayne took the pilot's seat. "Well, figure it's 'bout time you learned to take care of yourself. Might find you're a mite more useful to our wayward babes."

Simon nodded, appreciating this. "You're right. Thanks."

Jayne flicked a few switches, and the shuttle shuddered to life.

"Right," he said, taking the controls in his hands. "Let's see if I can remember how to do this."

Just in time, Simon gripped onto the nearest wall, as the shuttle lifted off and sped away from Serenity.

hr

I seem to be getting less and less comments by each post. : (. Go on, make a girl happy…


	6. Chapter 6

Job Satisfaction

_A/N: Thanks for all comments, big thank you once more to Mavourneen my beta._

**To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word. **

* * *

Chapter Six - What It Takes To Buy a Gun 

"Anything?" Regan asked fearfully, as the men disembarked their shuttle. The man in front shook his head.

"There's no one there, Mrs Tam. But we did find signs of a ship being parked there a while, about the size of a Firefly. It was surrounded by footprints. Looks to have taken off about a day ago, give or take."

"Great," Regan said, turning back to the bridge of her private ship. "So we've missed them."

The men exchanged glances. "Not necessarily. If they are choosing to hide here a while, they would have needed to stock up on food and supplies. They may have left for the nearest settlement."

"Which is?" Regan asked. Her pilot pressed a few buttons on the screen before him, and the image of a picturesque village nestled next to a large lake appeared.

"A small hamlet, a holiday village," the pilot read. "Holiday makers from the core come to enjoy the weather, and swim in the reservoir. It's the only source of water the whole area." He looked up sceptically. "I doubt they'd be able to afford supplies from here."

"They're thieves, aren't they?" Regan retorted. "We'll check it out. Someone's bound to have seen a Firefly if it's been anywhere near."

"This place really doesn't look all that scary," Wash commented, as he perused the information on the nearby holiday village on the cortex.

Mal sighed. "Well, something ain't right. River's obviously hiding from something."

Book tapped his fingers together. "We could ask around the village, but I'm afraid Jayne didn't make the best impression when we were there to pick up supplies yesterday."

"The hamlet's a mile away," Zoe put in, eyebrows raised. "You really think they've got that far?"

"The time they've had they coulda gone three times as far," Mal said. "Further, on the mule."

There was a silence.

"I hope they're together," Wash said quietly.

"Don't hold your breathe," Mal told him.

Inara entered, and Mal sat up straighter.

"Come to offer some Companion-esque insight?" he asked. "They teach you about tracking at whore academy?"

Inara frowned at him. "I have some bad news," she said evenly.

"Ai ya, how much bad news can we take?" Mal snapped.

On closer inspection, Inara looked a little shaky. "The spare shuttle's gone," she said.

"Simon?" asked Zoe.

Inara inclined her head. "And by the looks of it, Jayne."

"Jayne?" Wash said incredulously. "Why would Jayne go anywhere with Simon?"

"Why would Simon go anywhere with Jayne?" Mal countered.

Wash conceded with a nod, and grabbed the comm. "Jayne, come on up to the bridge." They waited a moment. "Simon, you too," continued Wash.

When no one appeared, the five remaining crew members exchanged glances.

"That's it," Mal said. "When they all get back, I'm putting child-locks on this boat."

"Ta very much." Badger tipped his hat to the screen before severing the connection. Happily, he spun back to face the imposing man who had reluctantly allowed him to send a wave.

"Told you I'd get it done," he said proudly. "I got connections all over. Comes in 'andy when you're searchin' for someone as slippery as Malcolm Reynolds."

Gabriel nodded to the screen. "And you trust that your …acquaintance… is being honest, do you?"

Badger nodded. "Jerry say's he seen Serenity, then he's seen Serenity."

"Very well," Gabriel sat down. "Where is he?"

Badger spun back to the screen. "On a tiny lil moon not far from here, Tasnim. A bout a mile out from one of the only settlements. Some holiday village for the rich, upper class." He smirked jauntily at Gabriel, who didn't respond. With a barely noticeable eye roll, Badger continued.

"Follow these coordinates, an' you'll be on 'im in a few hours," he said firmly. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you lovely gentlemen could drop me off 'ome."

Gabriel smiled, and it chilled Badger to the bones.

"Of course," Gabriel said politely, and turned. "Carlos, could you escort Mr. Badger to his cell?"

"We've been on this shuttle less than an hour, an' already I wanna toss you outta the door."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Just fly the rutting shuttle, Jayne."

Jayne shifted angrily. "I could fly us right back to Serenity, how'd ya like that? Bet Mal won't be too happy next time he sees you."

Simon looked sideways at Jayne. "I don't expect he'll be too thrilled with you either," he argued, and Jayne grunted but didn't reply.

"Mal is the least of my worries," Simon continued, speaking mostly to himself. He did feel guilty, the captain had saved his neck too many times, not to mention taken he and River in at great cost to his own personal safety. Simon sighed. It couldn't be helped. He had to do everything he could to save River and Kaylee, and if Mal couldn't understand that, then it was his problem.

"You won't be sayin' that if'n he kicks you off the boat," Jayne said. "Specially now you an' Kaylee are ruttin'."

"We're not…" Simon began, before realising that it would be pointless to deny it, even if it wasn't true. He sighed again. "You're assuming Kaylee will speak to me, ever again."

Jayne wrinkled his nose as he scanned the horizon. "Aw, doc, you know lil' Kaylee can't stay mad at anyone for very long."

"You didn't see her face," Simon said quietly.

Jayne shifted again, looking uncomfortable at the mournful tone in Simon's voice. "Jus' do what the captain does when she's mad," he suggested.

"What's that?"

"Buy her a frilly dress."

Chuckling despite himself, Simon sat back, never once taking his eyes off the ground below them.

"Somehow I doubt that'll work, but if it would, I'd buy her a frilly dress for every day of the week."

"What 'bout leap years?" Jayne asked.

Simon closed his eyes, trying not to smirk. "That wouldn't make a difference, Jayne."

"Oh," said Jayne, "Well if'n it does work, you owe me for the suggestion."

Simon nodded. "I'll buy you a new gun," he offered.

"Hell, little man, you don't buy guns."

"You don't?" Simon asked, confused.

"No!" Jayne told him, looking shocked. "You steal 'em. Commandeer 'em. Off people you kill. Or, you know, maim."

Simon lowered his eyes. "Then I might have to owe you for a good long while."

With a shrug, Jayne shot him a quick look. "Nicked that gun off the fed on Ariel, didn't you?"

Considering this, Simon allowed himself a small smile. "I did."

"Of course, the thing was a pile o' turd," Jayne continued.

"I like to think it's the thought that counts," Simon informed him.

"Thoughts don't do you much good in a fight."

Suppressing a yawn, Simon sat up straighter, and didn't answer. "So," he said, "What's the plan?"

Jayne glanced at him. "You're the criminal mastermind."

Simon pointed down at the reservoir they were currently gliding over. "Land by that," he instructed. "There's plenty of places to hide, and River likes water, it's likely she'll go there."

"And what about Kaylee?" Jayne asked as he guided the craft lower.

"I don't know," Simon said, clenching his fists to stop them shaking. "But hopefully with River on board, we'll have a better chance of finding Kaylee."

Regan took a sip from her glass and relaxed back in her chair, sighing happily. For a moment, she was forcing herself not to think about Simon and River, or Gabriel. The sun was beating down on her, and the reservoir was glistening nearby. If she squinted, she could just about convince herself she was on the Core.

"Mrs Tam?"

_Or not._ Regan closed her eyes for a moment, then sat up.

"What is it?"

"We've asked around. Locals said they saw a young girl with dark hair riding a mule. They also said it was the same mule used yesterday by the crew members of a Firefly."

Regan smiled. "Well, that does sound promising. Serenity is near by?"

The investigator nodded. "About a mile out."

"Very well," Regan said. "Send some men to disable it. And bring my daughter to me."

"At once, ma'am."

Taking another sip of wine, Regan settled back in her chair. Finally, things were going her way.

"Here, Crazy, Crazy, Crazy!" Jayne called, beating aside a bush with a large stick he had insisted on carrying.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Jayne."

"Stop hidin' so we can lock you in the shuttle!" Jayne continued, ignoring Simon.

"Right. That's bound to convince her," Simon muttered snappily.

"Hey," Jayne said, "No one made me come out here to help you find your strays. I can yell what the hell I want."

They continued walking, the sun beating down on Simon's shoulders. Sweltering, he considered that he hadn't exactly dressed appropriately for this.

"Why did you come?" he asked after a moment.

"'Cos when we find your sis, I'm gonna drown you both so things can go back to being semi-peaceful."

"I see. Clever of you, to tell me. Now you'll really catch me off guard."

Jayne snorted in reluctant laughter. "Tell the truth, I figured the only thing worse than comin' out here with you was lettin' you go on your own."

"You could have just knocked me out and locked me in my bunk," Simon offered.

"I'll remember that next time. Now quit whingin'."

"I just don't understand why you're helping me," Simon said quietly

Jayne stopped and turned, surveying him.

"Not that I'm not grateful," Simon added quickly. "Just… I don't understand why."

Jayne shrugged. "You've helped me enough times. Now shut up."

Smiling slightly to himself, Simon obliged.

There was a high pitched scream, quickly muffled by the bag they covered the girl's head with.

"Shut her up," one man yelled.

The second man kicked her, and she fell to the ground.

"We're not supposed to hurt her," the first man rebuked, as they struggled to cover her writhing form in a sheet.

"Screw that," said the second man. "I don't care what her mother says, there's a warrant saying she's dangerous."

There was another yelp, and the first man swore.

"Sedate her," he snapped. "And remember, her mother is the one paying your wage."

He stood up, and the second man followed suit, scooping up the bundled girl

"Okay, let's go."

"Moonbrain!" Jayne yelled, beating a small sapling particularly viciously.

Gratitude can only get you so far, Simon had decided, as he wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Jayne's nicknames were really starting to grate his nerves.

"Could you try using her name?" he asked, as politely as he could.

"No," Jayne replied shortly.

"Why, would it hurt your tough guy image?" Simon taunted. "You use everyone else's name."

"Don't use yours."

Simon paused. "No one uses my name," he grumbled.

Jayne didn't reply, but continued wreaking havoc on the undergrowth.

"I mean," Simon persisted. "How would you feel if I called you 'Mercenary," and Wash 'Pilot' and Kaylee…" he trailed off guiltily as his thoughts returned to her.

Jayne spat at the ground. "Seems I remember tellin' you to quit jabberin'."

There was no real malice in his voice, which emboldened Simon to continue. "I'm wondering where you got the authority to tell me what to do?"

Jayne raised his stick high. "See this?"

Simon nodded. "Let me guess. The stick of command?"

"Ha ha," Jayne sneered. "The stick of authority. As in, I'll beat you with this stick if you don't accept my authority."

He straightened up and continued down the path. "Moonbrain!" he yelled, with more force this time. "Moon-"

"Wait!" Simon said suddenly. Jayne froze.

Sure enough, there came a rustling from a bush to their side. Looking at each other wordlessly, they tensed as the movement came nearer and nearer. Swallowing hard, Simon brushed his fingers over the gun in his pocket. Jayne steadied himself, and raised his stick once more ….

"I'm afraid we had to sedate her, but she is unhurt," the man said apologetically.

Regan nodded. "Surely a small girl should be no match for two fully grown men," she sniped.

"It's wasn't that, she was, er, making quite a noise," he stammered.

"Very well," Regan conceded. She stood. "Take me to her."

"Right this way," he responded, before opening the door and gesturing her through it.

"I trust you've made her comfortable," Regan said, her voice icy.

"Of course, ma'am," he said. "She's sleeping soundly."

A figure stepped became visible through the undergrowth, remaining in the shadow. Jayne lowered his stick an inch or so.

"River?" Simon said, hesitantly.

The figure took a step towards them.

Simon blinked in the sunlight, trying to make out who it was. He took a step forward, and Jayne grabbed his shoulder to pull him back.

"River?" Simon asked again.

The figure came nearer.

It was a girl.

"She's just through here, ma'am."

Regan nodded, and watched as the officer unlocked the door.

"I'll go in alone," she said, as he fumbled with his keys. "I don't wish to disturb her."

"Of course." He swung the door open quietly, and Regan stepped through.

There was a silence.

A girl lay on the bed, sleeping fitfully, her sweat-dampened hair strewn across her face. She was moaning softly as she shifted continually, her body clearly fighting against the sedatives holding her captive. A bruise adorned her face, blossoming around a painful but apparently superficial gash which stretched from her temple to the centre of her forehead. As Regan watched, the girl's hand moved to the cut, cupping it protectively even as she winced at the contact. Regan's face hardened as she searched for words.

"Officer," Regan said, eerily calm. "This is not my daughter."

* * *

_ Please comment : ) _


	7. Chapter 7

Job Satisfaction 

**To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word.**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Lost and Found 

Kaylee's head was pounding as if someone had taken their boot to it. Which, in fact, was what had probably happened, it occurred to her. She opened her eyes, and immediately closed them as the harsh, bright light hit her. Scrunching them up to keep in the dark, she thought back. Her mind was still a little fuzzy - sleep-addled and sore from the kicking, she supposed – but bit by bit her memory returned to her.

_She'd had no sleep, and the scorching sun was making her even sleepier. She barely noticed when they grabbed her, but she sure as hell noticed when the hand clapped over her mouth._

"_Shut her up," __a voice was yelling._

_That was when she__'d felt the foot connect with her head, and she'd fallen to the ground._

"_We're not supposed to hurt her," the same voice had said_

Well, you ain't doing a very good job,_ Kaylee thought to herself, fighting to get out from under the sheet they were covering her with._

"_Screw that," said the second voice. "I don't care what her mother says, there's a warrant saying she's dangerous."_

_Kaylee didn't know how she knew, but it hit her that they thought she was River. She yelped in surprise as rough hands held her down._

"_Sedate her," the first voice snapped. _

Kaylee moaned softly. Well, that explained the fuzziness. She blinked weakly, feeling the drugs gumming up her workings. Concentrating, she thought back again, trying to remember why she had been on the mule in the first place.

Simon. As the memory of him came flooding back, she felt a pang in her gut, not unlike the one she'd felt when she was twelve and her mother had told her that her grandmother had died.

_"If anything happens to my sister because of you, I will never forgive you!"_

Her eyes filled with tears as the words resonated in her mind. The look of despair on his face as he'd spoken them was burned into her as if someone had tattooed it to her eyelids. A sob escaped her lips, and before she knew it she heard the sound of someone moving nearby, and her eyes flew open.

Sitting up carefully, she peered blearily around her. She was on a bed in a small cabin. She could tell by the gentle throbbing noises that they were on a ship, but by the appearance of the bunk, it was a fancy one. The bed was soft and large, nothing like her bed on Serenity.

She jumped slightly as she noticed a woman sitting in the shadow by the door, gazing at her. If it wasn't for the wary look in the woman's eyes, she would have been very pretty, Kaylee thought. She looked to be in her late forties, her eyes betraying the wisdom of her years, but she was obviously wealthy and well taken care of. Kaylee thought of her mother, who must have been about the same age, but whose face was weathered with lines from work and care and the hot sun. This woman, if she did work, probably did it inside, on a chair, Kaylee thought. She probably used her smarts.

"Hello," the woman said politely. She sat forward, and as the light crossed her face, Kaylee frowned. This woman reminded her of someone.

"Wh-who are… where am I?" she asked, her head still spinning and pounding.

The woman sighed and didn't answer. "I'm afraid there has been a mistake."

Kaylee blinked. "A mistake?"

The woman nodded. "I'm afraid so. You see, I'm looking for my children. They were last seen on a Firefly, named Serenity. My daughter is a few years younger than you, and when my men spotted you on a mule appearing to belong to Serenity, they mistook you for her."

Kaylee didn't move, thinking fast. If this woman was, as she claimed, River and Simon's mother, then surely she didn't mean them harm. But then why had her men hurt her, if they thought she was River. Simon had been adamant that his parents shouldn't find them, but if this woman already knew they were on Serenity, there was little Kaylee could do to deny it. _At least now I know who she reminds me of,_ she considered.

"Well," the woman asked. "Do you know my children?"

Kaylee's heart was pounding. "I know lots of people. What's their names?"

"River," the woman said.

"And your son?" Kaylee asked, stalling. _Simon._

"Simon," the woman answered.

_Forgive me, Simon._ "Never heard of him," she said brightly. "They mighta been passengers at some point, but we get a lotta passengers, so it's hard to keep track."

"I think you're lying."

Kaylee's heart stopped. "Why would I lie?"

"I'm not sure. But since you knew I had a son before I told you, I'm forced to conclude that you are."

"What?" Kaylee asked, desperately trying to stop herself from shaking. "You said you were looking for your children, an'-"

"And I only mentioned that there was a daughter. I never told you how many others there were, never mind their genders."

Kaylee blanched, speechless_. So this is where Simon got his smarts._

"Now," Mrs Tam said, not unkindly. "Why don't we start again, and I want the truth this time."

Kaylee felt her eyes beginning to fill with tears once more. "We took 'em on a while back," she said, her voice trembling and betraying her. "They was in some kinda trouble, so the Cap'n k-kicked 'em off. But they'd helped us out some so we p-promised not to talk if'n anyone asked about them."

Simon's mother narrowed her eyes, as if considering this story.

"Why would you think you need to protect them from their own mother?"

"'Cos Simon said-" Kaylee began, before cutting herself off, inwardly cursing herself. She was not good at this.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I thought your captain kicked them off a long time ago?"

A tear escaped and sojourned down Kaylee's cheek. Throwing away all pretence, she leaned forward. "Look, Mrs Tam, you gotta understand. I don't know if'n your tryin' ta help or not, but Simon don't trust you or his daddy no more. We're keeping 'em safe and even if'n you think you can help 'em, you can't. If'n you wanna do right by Simon and River you should go back to Osiris before the people lookin' for 'em wonder why you're here."

"That's ridiculous," Regan said softly. "I'm taking my children back home. Where they belong, where I will keep them safe."

"They ain't gonna be safe back on Osiris," Kaylee pleaded. "They ain't safe anywhere, really, 'cept when they're on the move."

"Then why has Serenity been parked on this moon for almost five days?"

Kaylee lowered her eyes. "We was hiding from you," she admitted.

Regan frowned. "How did you know I was coming?"

"River knew," Kaylee said sadly. "River always knows."

Regan stood and crossed the room, sitting by Kaylee on the bed. "Gui xing?"

"Kaylee," Kaylee said quietly, not looking up.

"I'm sorry my men hurt you, Kaylee," Regan said, sounding sincere. "But you must understand. Until you tell me where my children are, I can't let you go."

Kaylee nodded. "I ain't gonna betray Simon an' River, Mrs Tam, no matter what you do to me."

Regan sighed.

"You can call me Regan," she said, before leaving the room.

"River!" Simon said, his heart pounding in his ears. "You scared us."

"Yeah, er..," Jayne coughed. "Speak for yourself, doc."

Simon glared at him. "You're the one with a big stick," he pointed out.

Jayne scowled right back and dropped the stick, looking sullen.

"Where have you been?" Simon asked, turning back to River. "What were you thinking? Have you any idea how worried everyone's been?"

"I ain't been worried," Jayne put in.

"Have you any idea how much trouble you've caused?" Simon continued, ignoring Jayne. "Kaylee came out looking for you and now we have no idea where she is!"

"That's right Doc, blame it all on your little sister."

"Shut up," Simon snapped at Jayne. "River, what were you doing?"

"Hiding," she said, coming towards them. "Till it was safe to come out."

"And it's safe now?" Simon asked, curbing some of his irritation.

"No," River said, looking at him despairingly. "But I have to come clean up your mess now."

Jayne began to chortle, and winked at Simon jauntily. Simon noticed he'd picked up his stick again.

"River," Simon spoke, dragging his eyes away from Jayne once again. "You shouldn't have left. If you …sensed anything… you should have told me, or the captain."

She looked at him, confused. "Had to hide. Serenity wasn't safe."

Simon sighed. "But when you left like that, we didn't know if you were safe.  
And now Kaylee…" he trailed off, ashamed.

"Not my fault," she said. "Yours."

"I know," Simon said, feeling the guilt reawaken. "but it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run off."

River nodded. "Couldn't see. Wasn't clear."

"Next time, you tell someone," Simon said firmly. "If all you had to do was hide, someone would have come with you. To make sure you were safe."

"I am safe," River said.

"Ruttin' hell," Jayne cut in. "Jus' listen to your bro, an' next time save us the agro. Dong ma?"

"Yes," said River. "I understand."

Simon stepped forward and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Good."

Jayne grunted. "You're welcome," he muttered sulkily. Simon smirked.

"Thank you, Jayne."

"I am not losing any more people!" Mal yelled, grabbing Inara's arm. "You are not going, and that's final."

Inara scowled, managing to still look beautiful as she did so. "I rent the shuttle, Mal. I can come and go as I please."

"No you ruttin' can't," Mal said, retaining his tight grip on her wrist. "Ain't you spottin' the pattern? River goes out. Kaylee goes out lookin' for her and don't come back. Simon and Jayne go out lookin' for _her _, and now they ain't come back. You want me to fill in what happens if'n I let you go out lookin'?"

Inara gave him a withering look, tugging at her arm in vain. "I'm perfectly capable of flying out, scanning the area, and flying back," she said primly.

"Funny, cos I'm thinkin' Jayne's pretty capable of lookin' after himself, but I don't see him returnin'."

"I'm sure Jayne is fine," Inara said. "Assuming he and Simon haven't killed each other, I think they're in the least danger, don't you?"

"You can argue all you want, but I ain't letting a single other person leave this boat, an' if you leave without my orders, I swear to you, if you come back, you're packin' your stuff and leavin' again just as quick."

Inara sighed. "So what exactly is your plan, Mal?"

Mal glanced back towards the bridge. "Wash is trying to track the shuttle best as he can. If Kaylee was here we could override the shuttle's controls, an' fly it back to us."

"There's no guarantee they're still in the shuttle," Inara said.

Mal looked down. "Yeah, well, Kaylee ain't here, is she?"

"No," Inara agreed.

He pulled at her arm gently, and she allowed him to lead her away from the door to her shuttle.

"Come on," he said, not looking at her. "Wash is doin' his best, an' we just gotta be patient."

"Why are you doing this?" Kaylee asked, taking the glass in her shaking hand.

"You need to eat and drink, don't you?" Regan asked.

Kaylee drank thirstily from the glass, and sighed happily as the water eased her throat. "Yes," she said, replacing the glass, "but ain't you got flunkies or people what are s'posed to do the dirty work for you."

Regan smiled. "I'd rather tend to you myself, my men aren't exactly in the caring profession."

Kaylee nodded. "Well, you're the nicest abductor I've ever met."

Cringing at the term, Regan broke off a piece of bread and fed it to Kaylee, who was still weak from the drugs. "You've met many?"

"Guess not," Kaylee said, shrugging. "Been taken hostage once, but we never even made it off the ship. He was nice, at first, till he, you know, took me hostage."

Regan frowned, a little worriedly. "Does that kind of thing happen often on Serenity?"

"Guess so," Kaylee said. "A little more now Simon an' River are with us. The last man who came for 'em was real mean. Tied me up an' said he was gonna…" Kaylee trailed off, and Regan watched in concern as her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "Anyway," she continued, "River got the better of him."

Pursing her lips together, Regan asked "What do you mean?"

Kaylee looked up, a little wary. "Well, River …she's sorta special."

When she didn't elaborate, Regan persisted. "Please, Kaylee. You aren't betraying them by assuring me they're okay."

"They are okay," Kaylee said. "Least, they was, but… things started happening last night. An' now I think they're okay but I ain't quite sure. But I know they will be okay again soon, even if they ain't just now."

"How?"

Kaylee smiled, an expression Regan was quickly noticing came all too easy to the girl. "The captain. He looks after us all."

"He does?"

"Yep," Kaylee said, and Regan could hear the admiration in her voice. "Always has, always will. Once you're part of the crew, that's it. You're family."

"Family?" Regan asked. "And your captain considers River and Simon to be family?"

Kaylee nodded. "He'd never admit it, but he loves little River somethin' fierce. She causes trouble without meanin' to, but he always does what he has to to keep her safe, even if'n it means givin' up jobs. An' he's gotta lotta respect for Simon. They argue all the time, don't exactly see eye to eye on a lotta things…"

"Simon didn't see eye to eye with his father, either," Regan said.

Kaylee giggled, and didn't notice Regan's features darkening at the thought of her husband. She wondered how he'd reacted when he'd discovered she'd left. On overhearing his conversation with that oaf, Carlos, Regan hadn't taken much time to think. She'd had to protect her children, and hadn't given much thought to the consequences.

"Well, they pretend to hate each other," Kaylee said, interrupting Regan's thoughts. "But it's all for show. Captain knows he can count on Simon to patch us all up, and Simon knows the Captain will never turn his back on him an' River."

She looked down, and Regan noticed she looked a little sad.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Just wishin' I could see Simon," Kaylee murmured. "Need to talk to him about something. 'Fraid he might think I've turned my back on him."

Regan bit her lip. "Are you and Simon…?"

Kaylee blushed. "Sweeties?" she asked quietly. "I guess… I mean, we was… but only just, an' then… he said…" She sighed. "I dunno. It's complicated."

Regan said nothing, and Kaylee smiled apologetically.

"Guessin' I ain't what you had in mind for your son, eh?"

Regan shook her head. "There's a lot of things I didn't have in mind for Simon. He always had a habit of surprising me. He'd go for so long doing just what was expected of him… sometimes I'd forget how strong he really was. But if he ever really believed in something, then he wouldn't care about doing the unexpected." She looked down at her lap, solemnly. "Which is why, when he broke his sister out … I wondered why I hadn't seen it coming."

"He did a real good thing," Kaylee said quietly. "You'd know that, if'n you knew the whole story… but please don't ask me."

"I won't," Regan said reassuringly. "I just want to know where they are."

Kaylee blinked mournfully. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you. But if you could see 'em, you'd be real proud of 'em."

She watched sadly as Regan lifted the tray of food and left the room with a polite nod.

"I know I am," she murmured to herself, before letting herself fall into an uneasy sleep.

"So what now?" Jayne asked. "We takin' lil' fruitloop home an' then coming back? Or we going for Kaylee now?"

Stepping into the shuttle, Simon considered this. "Do you really think the captain would let us leave again?"

Jayne closed the door behind River, who sat down demurely and said nothing. "Well," Jayne suggested, walking towards the console, "we could just shove her through the door and take off again."

Simon rolled his eyes. "I don't think that would work."

"Well, you got a better suggestion?"

The shuttle shuddered to life, and Simon, having some experience with Jayne's flying ability, motioned to River to hold on.

"I don't exactly want to take her into more danger," Simon said, "but I think…"

"You need my help," River spoke up.

Simon sighed. "I guess."

"How's that?" Jayne asked. "We're using Crazy's Psychic-o-metre now?"

River stood, and despite the jerking and pulling of the shuttle, she balanced perfectly, swaying with the motion. "I know where Kaylee is," she said, and all of a sudden, her eyes rolled back into her head. "But I don't want to go there!" she cried in anguish.

"River!" Simon gasped, trying to get to his feet also and go to her. She crumpled to the ground, sobbing and rocking.

"They're coming, Simon," she murmured, her eyes wide.

"Oh, here we go again," Jayne cursed.

Simon crawled to his sister's side. "Shh, mei mei, it's okay."

"No!" she shuddered. "They're coming. They're almost here!"

"River," Simon said, trying to reassure her even as his own heart pounded in fear. "Tell us where Kaylee is and we'll take you back to Serenity, where you'll be safe."

She shook her head, and seemed to calm as quickly as she had come undone. "No," she whispered. She blinked the tears from her eyes, and seemed to come to herself once more.

Standing, she floated over to Jayne.

"I have to show you."

"What was that?" Book asked, looking up from the screen he and Wash were pouring over.

Wash shrugged. "Zo?"

Zoe was standing a little behind them, looking puzzled.

"Sounded like …," she began.

"Freeze!" shouted an unfamiliar voice, accompanied by the cocking of a gun.

Wash raised his arms, and exchanging glances, Book and Zoe followed suit.

"Okay. Miss, turn around real slow," said the voice, and Zoe obliged.

She could now see what Wash and Book could; four men standing at the entrance to the bridge, each armed to the teeth. She scanned their uniforms. Not alliance. Freelance.

The man who appeared to be in charge eyed Zoe appraisingly, then nodded at Wash. "Take him down first." He said to his nearest associate. "Cargo bay. Make sure he is secure before coming back, this one could be trouble." He glanced once more at Zoe. "She's a Browncoat."

"Hey, what the-" Wash protested as he was wrested from his seat and dragged from the room.

"Where's the captain?" The first man asked Zoe.

She pursed her lips. "He ain't here."

Just then, the comm beside the flickered to life. "Sir, I got two more in the galley. The captain and another woman."

The man smirked at Zoe. "You were saying?"

More footsteps sounded from behind him as more men entered the bridge. Zoe clenched her fists. _How many of these guys where there?_

"Take them down," the man said, nodding at Zoe and Book. "And wave Mrs Tam."

_Tam._ Zoe swore inwardly.

"Tell her we've secured Serenity, and her children aren't here."

"For the last time, we ain't ever heard of Simon and River Tam," Mal yelled, struggling frantically against the two guards holding him.

"Funny," the man in charge said, "Your mechanic seems to think differently."

Mal froze, and looked instinctively at Zoe, who was also flanked by two men. "My mechanic?"

The man nodded. "Sweet little girl. She got mistaken for River. She's with Mrs Tam now. Don't worry, she hasn't been harmed…much."

"You bur en dao guai wu!" Mal sneered, "She's just an innocent…"

"Yes, I'm sure," the man cut him off. "Sure she innocently looks the other way when your crew is on a job."

"Xia de fa dou, when I get my hands on you…"

"Sir," Zoe said curtly, silencing him.

The man met Mal's eyes, unafraid. "I won't ask again. Where are Simon and River?"

Mal spat at the floor. "I ain't telling you nothin'."

"Very well." Scanning his hostages, the man's eyes landed on Inara. He nodded at her, and the guard holding her dragged her forwards. "The pretty lady will tell us."

Inara looked up at him as he aimed his gun at her. "I'll tell you nothing," she said, and Mal felt a surge of admiration at her strong tone.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a thunderous explosion that knocked everyone to their feet.

"What the-" Mal began, as the ramp began to lower.

As the dust settled, he saw a troop of over twenty men aiming their guns at his crew and their 'guests.' In the middle stood a well dressed man, completely unarmed, with an expression of great distaste on his face.

Gabriel Tam stepped forward.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said smoothly. "I'm here for my children."

* * *

_Comments, please : ) _


	8. Chapter 8

Job Satisfaction 

** To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word.**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Bad Parents

"No ruttin' way!" Jayne yelled, clinging to the shuttle's controls.

River tilted her head. "Need my help."

"So tell me where to ruttin' fly, you ain't touchin' this shuttle!"

Simon stepped forward and placed a hand on River's shoulders. "River, maybe you should…"

Without warning, River pushed Jayne from the chair with surprising strength and settled in the pilot's chair. "Took too long," she murmured.

"Gorramn it!" Jayne grunted, clambering to his feet. "Get her off!"

"River…" Simon said worriedly, but stopped as the shuttle smoothly changed course. The rocking stopped.

Jayne steadied himself, looking puzzled. "How the hell…?"

Simon smiled, feeling wrong footed. "Well. She's better at this than you, that's for sure."

Jayne shifted. "So long as she don't get us killed."

"Quiet," River said placidly, and the men fell silent, exchanging confused looks of resignation as River turned the shuttle round with surprising ease.

"Look down," she murmured as the glided over an impressive looking hotel.

"Go se," Jayne muttered, as their eyes fell on a modest sized but sleek looking ship. "That don't belong out in the black."

"Can't see woods for trees," River said cryptically.

"You're right, it doesn't belong here," Simon said with a sigh. "That's our mother's private ship."

Jayne blinked. "Huh. So Crazy was right."

"It appears so."

"Always right, Simon," River teased, as she guided the shuttle down.

"Wait, what are you…" Simon began, moving to her side. "She'll see us!"

"Too late to hide," River told him. "She has Kaylee."

"How are you feeling today, Kaylee?" Regan asked as she placed a tray before the girl, who delved in hungrily.

"Okay," she said, her voice small. "Just wishin' you'd let me go."

Regan sighed. "I don't want to do this to you, Kaylee. But I want my children back."

Kaylee didn't answer; she shook her head sadly.

"You know I won't hurt you, don't you?" Regan asked carefully.

"Then what's this?" Kaylee asked, indicating the bruise on her head.

Regan had the decency to look abashed. "I can't apologise enough-"

"Don't want your apologies," Kaylee said. "Just wanna go home."

Regan got to her feet. "Well, you know what to do, then, dear."

Kaylee remained silent, unprovoked.

"What do you think will happen if Simon stays with you, Kaylee?" Regan pushed. "Are you going to get married? Start a family? Live happily ever after? Simon isn't made for this life, dear. And if you tie yourself to him now, he'll never leave." She leaned closer. "Do you really want to be to blame for him being unhappy?"

Kaylee started a little at the word 'blame.' "Go away."

Regan had almost reached the door when the girl spoke again.

"Cap'n'll come for me," Kaylee said, sounding resolute. "Sooner or later, he'll come."

Regan turned slowly, a measured expression on her beautiful face.

"Yes," she agreed. "And if Simon is still the son I knew, he'll come too."

Kaylee blinked, her eyes welling up. Part of her wondered if this was true, after what Simon had said to her, but deep down Kaylee knew that Regan was right. The Simon they both knew would come for Kaylee.

"Either way, Kaylee," Regan said, not unkindly, "You will lead me to him."

As she was left alone, Kaylee slumped back against her bed, no longer feeling hungry. Closing her eyes as she rested her aching head in the soft pillows, she wondered if Simon would come because he wanted to, or because he felt he had to.

"She's your gorramn mother!" Jayne protested "You go first."

"For the last time," Simon explained, as River rolled her eyes beside him, "they are looking for me and River. If they see us they'll just drag us in there and fly off. You're the only one who can draw them away."

Jayne fingered his gun uneasily. "You really think every guard on that ship is gonna come after me and leave the door open for you to trot in?"

"No," Simon said with a shake of his head. "But the more ruckus you cause, the more guards you'll draw away." Only his skill at keeping his hands steady during surgery stopped his hand from trembling as he pulled the pistol from his waistband. "Guess I might be needing this after all."

Jayne nodded roughly. "I'll try to lose them round back and catch up with you quick as I can."

"I'd appreciate that," Simon said, eyes still on the gun.

River held out her hand towards Jayne, who looked down at it, perplexed. "What?"

"I want one," River said calmly.

Jayne and Simon realized what she meant at the same time, and the shuttle echoed with their protests.

"No ruttin' way!"

"River, no," Simon said, "You just hide in the shuttle. We'll be back with Kaylee soon."

River looked at Simon sadly. "Better at it than you."

"What?"

River turned to gaze through the window at the nearby ship. "Clearing the woods."

Simon shook his head. "Not happening, River."

"I dunno, doc," Jayne said, scratching his head, "Kaylee did say she took out them three men that time."

"There isn't time for this!" Simon said, frustrated. "Kaylee could be hurt…"

"She is," River said, taking a gun deftly from Jayne. "Might not need it. Just to be careful."

Simon took a deep breath, not knowing what to say.

River nodded to the shuttle door. "Jayne. It's time."

Jayne glanced at Simon in question. Not knowing what else to do, Simon nodded.

"Someone approaching the ship," the guard said, gazing at the security feed screen. "Jacobs, go open up. Make sure you're armed, this guy doesn't look too friendly."

With a nod, Jacobs got to his feet and left the cockpit of Regan's ship, wondering why he always got doorbell-answering-duty. Quickening his pace as a heavy knocking sound rang through the corridor, he reached the door and peered through the window. Cringing at the sight of the man, who looked menacing despite wearing a ridiculous hat, he opened the door warily.

"I'm sorry sir, this ship is a private-"

"Yeah, I done know that," Jayne said, trying and failing not to sound like himself. "I, er, was just lookin' to help."

"Help?" Jacobs asked.

Jayne scratched his head. This acting thing was hard. "Yeah, erm, I was just passin' an' I noticed there's somethin' caught up in your engine. Looks to be an animal of some sort, I can show yer."

Jacobs peered at the man for a long moment, frowning as he considered this. Then, shutting the door firmly behind him, he nodded.

"Lead the way."

"What does he think he's doing?" Simon asked for the sixth time. "That's the fourth man he's taken round there. Do you think he's forgotten the signal?"

"He hasn't forgotten," River said, without looking up from her drawing.

"You're not even watching," Simon said dismissively, and then winced as she threw a crayon at him.

He turned back to watch as Jayne once more approached the door. "Do you think he's piling bodies up back there?" he mused with some unease.

"Isn't killing." River said, and Simon took her word for it with a sigh.

"Well, they're not stupid. They're going to wonder where all the men are dis-"

He broke off as he saw the door open, two men jumping out, guns ready.

"Looks like his game's up," Simon said, concern in his voice. "Get ready, okay?"

River nodded sedately.

Jayne had knocked out both men with the butt of his gun, but now more were pouring from the door. Shooting with ease, Jayne shuffled backwards, drawing the men away while yelling with glee.

Simon closed his eyes for a moment. "That man needs to find himself a hobby that doesn't involve maiming people."

He opened his eyes and watched Jayne swiping off his hat and letting it fall to the floor as he darted further away from the ship. With a clatter of guns and footsteps, the men followed.

"There's the signal," Simon said, "Are you…?"

He broke off as he turned and saw River, standing ready and waiting by the shuttle door.

"Ready," she said with a smile.

"I'm not going to ask again. I'm not a patient man, Captain Reynolds. Where are my children?"

Ignoring Gabriel completely, Mal turned with some difficulty to Zoe, who was trussed up beside him.

"You know, I'm gaining a whole lotta respect for the doc. Startin' to think I'm a mite harsh on him."

"That so, sir?"

"Pretty hard to turn out decent with a bao jun for a father."

"True to say, sir."

Gabriel nodded slightly to the man called Carlos, and there was a resounding thud as Mal's head was slammed for the sixth time against the metal grating. All the watching crew cringed, except Zoe, who simply blinked and turned to look at her captain.

"Thinkin' you'll start treatin' him a lil' better, sir?"

Mal spat out a little blood before grinning. "I'm a firm believer in tough love."

"Fair enough, sir."

There was another thud, and this time Mal couldn't help but groan at little as he waited for the room to stop spinning. When it did, Gabriel Tam was once more in his sight line.

"Where are my children?"

Mal glanced over at Book, who was managing to remain dignified despite his bindings.

"Hey Shepherd," he called, "Is there a special hell reserved for bad parents?"

Simon knew his way around the ship, although he'd only been onboard a handful of times as a teenager. He was surprised to find their progress down the first corridor was unhindered, but the noise of someone approaching caused his heart to stop before River grabbed him and pulled him behind a shiny medical trolley that stood outside the door to the infirmary.

He turned to smile at her in gratitude and noticed she was stuffing Jayne's orange hat down her cleavage.

"What are you…?" he whispered.

River shot him a look. "Would hate to lose it, made with a mother's love."

"Is it really necessary for you to store it… there?" Simon asked, pursing his lips.

She pressed a finger to her lips. "No pockets," she mouthed, before turned her attention away from him. Two more guards ran past.

"I hope Jayne's okay," Simon whispered, feeling slightly guilty that the man was facing so many armed guards alone on their behalf.

"He is," River said. "He'll be here soon. Come on."

They moved forward, creeping closer to the passenger dorms they had slept in themselves on a few occasions. Feeling slightly unnerved that his plan was working so well, Simon tensed when he heard the sounds of someone approaching from behind, but River stood, turning with a smile on her face.

"That was fun," Jayne told them, wiping sweat from his face, "Where do-"

He froze in shock as he noticed River pulling out his hat.

"Did you… just…?" His stunned expression turned into a lewd smirk. Turning to Simon, he winked obnoxiously.

Sighing with frustration, River stuffed it into his hands before Simon could react.

"This way," Simon motioned, nodding to a stairwell. Jayne nodded and followed.

"No," River breathed, and darting towards them she grabbed Simon's shoulder to pull him back.

But it was too late.

Regan Tam stood at the bottom of the stairway, holding an empty tea tray, and looking up at the son and daughter she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Hello," she said.

There was a deafening silence as they stood there, Jayne fidgeting awkwardly with his hat. His hand inched towards his gun, but stilled when he felt the familiar sensation of a pistol pressed to his back. They were surrounded.

Simon finally found his voice. "Where's Kaylee?" he demanded, trying to imagine it was just some random villain and not his own mother.

Regan nodded to the guards beside her. "Don't let anyone down here," she said, before ascending the staircase, towards Simon.

"Simon, where are your manners?" she asked. "It's been over a year and that's how you speak to your own mother?"

Jayne bristled, his suspicions confirmed, and on instinct pulled River a little further from her mother's reach.

"I'm not playing your games," Simon told Regan firmly. "Let Kaylee go."

Regan sighed. "I'm not sure I should let you anywhere near her, Simon, since you appear to have broken her heart."

Simon paused, caught of guard. "She said that?"

"She didn't have to," Regan said. "Should we move this conversation somewhere more comfortable? And aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She nodded at Jayne, who snorted.

"River?" Regan continued. "Aren't you even going to say hello?"

River was silent, but stepped back further towards Jayne, feeling comfort in his large presence.

"River?" Regan continued, puzzled.

Simon reached behind him and closed his hand around his sister's, before turning back to his mother.

"We're not staying," he said firmly. "Let Kaylee go."

"Don't do this, Simon," Regan murmured, emotion straying into her voice as she stepped closer to her son. He flinched, and she felt her eyes well at his reaction. "Simon? Please, don't force my hand."

Simon gazed at her, wondering why his mind was so clear, why he felt so unmoved by his mother's pleas. "I'm not forcing you to do anything. We can't come with you, if that's what you're expecting. We're taking Kaylee, and we're leaving."

"No," she said, her voice weak. "Simon, I'm giving you the chance to have your life back!"

"My life is on Serenity," Simon said firmly. "As is River's."

Regan's hands trembled as she reached out. "River?"

Simon held her firmly away as River spoke for the first time. "Can't come home."

Clearly panicking now, Regan whipped out a comm. and barked an order into it for the pilot. "Take off, now!"

"Ma'am, we're not all accounted for…"

"Leave them behind," Regan ordered. "Get off this planet, now!"

Swearing inwardly, Jayne turned quickly and knocked the guard that had been holding him to the ground. The guard beside Regan lifted his gun, but as he pulled the trigger River's foot knocked the gun from his hand, and the bullet harmlessly pierced the wall. Regan screamed as her daughter kicked the guard again, knocking him to the ground, but Simon didn't react as he leapt over the guard, sprinting to the first passenger room and whipping the door open. It was empty, as were the next two rooms, but the fourth door rattled. Locked.

Simon spun, and saw Regan standing watching him, tears streaming down her face.

"Give me the keys," Simon demanded, his voice cracking at the sight of his mother in so much distress.

"Not unless you agree to stay," she whispered, shaky but firm.

Simon kicked the door in frustration, and heard a familiar yelp from inside. "Give me the keys!" he yelled.

"No," Regan said, shaking her head.

"Mom," Simon gasped, dropping his defences, "Mom, please, I know you think you're helping, but you have no idea how much danger you're putting us in. Putting us_ all_ in."

"Nonsense," Regan said, stepping hesitantly towards him. "I will keep you safe. You're my children. It's my job."

Simon couldn't help think back to the speech he had given to Kaylee's nephew, and shook his head. "No, mom. I look after River now, that's my job. You and dad…"

"Simon, I've left your father," Regan said, crying steadily now. "He wanted … he wanted to find you, to turn you in. So I left, to find you first. I have to keep you safe."

Simon shook his head. "You can't. But there are people who can."

"Captain Reynolds," Regan said, and Simon nodded, wondering how much Kaylee had told her.

"He can't help you the way I can," Regan whispered, and she was standing less than a meter away. "He can't love you the way I can."

Simon leaned against the door, feeling like his legs were about to give way. Not knowing what to say, he was saved trying by a tiny voice at the other side of the door.

"Simon?"

He spun, his strength returned to him instantly. "Kaylee?"

"What are you doing here?" came the anguished reply. She sounded weak, and Simon shot Regan an angry look.

"Let me see her!"

Regan closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded. "This doesn't change anything," she said, sliding the keys in to the door.

But Simon forgot about the fact that they were rapidly flying further and further away from Serenity when he saw Kaylee, crouched on the floor, her face pale and bruised.

"Simon," she gasped when she saw him.

He fell to her side, pulling her tightly into an embrace as she began to sob.

"It's okay baobei," he murmured into her hair, rocking her gently. "I'm here."

He turned to look at Regan, who was watching them with an odd look on her face.

"What have you done to her?" he spat angrily.

Regan didn't answer, but Kaylee pulled away just enough to turn her face to his. "It's okay, Simon, she ain't hurt me."

Simon ran a finger lightly over the bruises on her face. "Then what…?"

"My men," Regan said quietly. "I told them to bring her in unharmed, but apparently she was making rather a lot of noise."

"People tend to do that when they're being abducted," Simon snapped.

"Well, the people responsible have been dealt with," Regan said. There was a pause. "They thought she was River," she admitted quietly, after a moment.

"I figured as much," Simon said. "Could you leave us alone? We need to talk…"

His voice trailed off as he noticed Kaylee had wriggled out of his arms.

"I don't wanna talk, Simon," she said sadly.

He stared at her, frozen in horror, as footsteps announced someone's approach.

"Ma'am?"

Regan didn't move her gaze from her son. "Yes?"

"Your daughter and the man have been secured, ma'am."

"Very well."

"And our scout just radioed. Your husband has taken the Firefly, Serenity."

Regan didn't even blink. "Thank you. Tell the pilot to take us as far away from this moon as possible."

"Sir?"

Gabriel straightened, and wiped Mal's blood from his hands on a clean white handkerchief. "What is it?"

"Your wife's ship has been traced. It just took off, heading for deep space."

Gabriel spun. "Took off from where?"

Carlos swallowed. "Here, sir."

Swearing, Gabriel turned to look at Wash, who blanched.

"Get this rust heap in the air!"

* * *

_ Go on, comment, you know you want to ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

Job Satisfaction

_A/N: Only one chapter left after this, and an epilogue._

**To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word. **

**

* * *

** Chapter Nine – Old Tricks

"Kaylee?"

Kaylee started at the familiar voice calling her name. Picking herself up, she moved from her place by the door for the first time since Regan and Simon had left the room.

"Kaylee?" Jayne's voice was more insistent.

Kaylee clambered onto a stool so that she could reach the vent in the wall. "Jayne?"

"Bout time," came the gruff reply. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Jayne. Where are Simon an' River?"

"The girl's in the room t'other side of me. Guessin' the doc's next to her."

Kaylee sighed. "So they're locked in?"

"Dunno bout the doc, but River ain't. I asked her why the hell she was staying in her room, and she just said 'waiting.' Gorramn moonbrain…"

"Jayne," Kaylee admonished by habit. She paused to think. "The Captain gonna come after us?"

"Eventually," Jayne said, knowing that Mal wouldn't let Kaylee or River come to harm. "Gonna have a job getting away from the doc's old man, though."

Kaylee slumped down on the stool, pressing her hands against her aching forehead. She was sure it should have stopped hurting by now.

"Doc's probably sulking," Jayne was muttering. "What with you knockin' him back an' everythin'."

"I didn't…" Kaylee began, but she had, so she stopped talking.

"You know," Jayne said, and he sounded awkward. "I done know he's a moron and he hurt you real bad, but if'n it makes any difference, he was pretty beat up about it. An' he did come lookin' for you."

"Don't care, Jayne," Kaylee said in a small voice.

There was silence on the other side, and Kaylee revelled in it for a moment, before speaking again.

"Jayne?" she murmured meekly.

"Yeah, lil' Kaylee?"

"I wanna go home. Will you get me home?"

She heard him shift uncomfortably. "Too right I will, lil' Kaylee. Don't you worry on it."

"Thanks. I'm gonna sleep a little now, 'kay?"

He grunted, and she crawled from the stool to the bed, buried herself in the covers and waited for sleep to claim her.

"Er.. River?"

It felt weird, calling her by her name, but Jayne was a resourceful person, and he knew that with no one else but Kaylee and a sulking Simon, River would be a valuable asset.

"Yes, Jayne?" she replied politely.

"Um, thanks for saving me hat." Jayne blinked. That hadn't been what he'd meant to say.

"You're welcome. Want to plan now?"

"Is that brother of your locked in?"

"Only in his head."

Jayne felt some relief, and considered that he was closer to admitting that Simon wasn't completely useless.

"Think you can sneak out an' get the keys to let me an' Kaylee out."

"I can."

He waited for a moment, but didn't hear any movement. "Well? Are you gonna?"

She seemed to consider this before replying. "I will."

"Good. An' tell the doc to come to my door so I can talk to him."

"Shi."

Jayne heard the sounds of the door closing softly, and groaning at being left to do all the work, he moved towards the door to wait. A few minutes past before he heard more footsteps, and Simon's voice.

"Jayne?"

"Gorramnit doc, what dy'a think you're doin', sittin' sulkin' when we've got some escapin' to do."

"My mother's been sending someone to check on me every twenty minutes. And I was not sulking," he added, sounding a little annoyed.

"There's a lot we can get done in twenty minutes," Jayne told him.

"Actually, we probably have about five minutes left," Simon corrected.

Jayne swore. "How many people come check on you?"

"Just the one."

"Shiny. You still got that gun?"

There was a pause. "Yes," came the soft reply. "I guess they didn't think to search the doctor for weapons." He hesitated. "I saw where they put your guns. They're locked in a cupboard at the end of this corridor."

"Shoulda told the girl to get them keys too, " Jayne muttered. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. When the guard comes to check on you, you hold your gun against his head…"

"I _what?"_

"Relax, you don't gotta shoot," Jayne explained. "Just put it to his temple and make him drop any weapons he's got. Then when River let's me an' Kaylee out, I'll take over."

"Okay…" Simon said, in a voice which revealed it was anything but.

"Then we'll march your ma's man up to the bridge and assume control. That is, unless you think your ma won't be swayed by threatening her guards."

"Well…" Simon said carefully. "It might cause a distraction long enough to threaten something that _will_ sway her."

"Like what?"

"Her own life."

Jayne sat up a little straighter. "Doc, you tellin' me to threaten to shoot off your ma's head?"

"As long as you only threaten," Simon replied, clearly distressed. "I don't want…"

"I get it, I ain't gonna hurt her. Alright. Looks like we've got ourselves a plan worthy of the captain."

"In what way?"

"It's got no chance in hell of workin'"

Jayne listened as Simon breathed heavily. "That's reassuring."

"Will you tell Kaylee….?" Jayne began.

"I, er, don't think she wants to talk to me," Simon muttered, and Jayne could hear him backing away. "And I'd better get back to my room. They don't want me talking to you…"

"Right," Jayne said disbelievingly as he heard Simon leave. Muttering about the cowardly doc, he crossed the room to the vent which led to Kaylee's room.

"Kaylee?" he called as loud as he dared, knowing she had been sleeping. "Wake up, Kaylee."

There was a sleepy moan, which made Jayne smile a little since no one was around to see it. A moment later, Kaylee replied, her voice thick with sleep.

"Jayne?"

"We're gettin' outta here, lil' Kaylee. You just sit tight and be ready to go on my word, dong ma?"

Kaylee sighed happily. "I understand."

"Mal, what are we going to do?" Inara asked, struggling to loosen the bindings cutting into her wrists.

"Every time you ask that, I give you the same answer," Mal snapped, as he paced back and forth. "I'm thinkin'"

"In other words, we're doomed," Inara said harshly.

Book placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, as best he could with them tied in front of him. "Arguing isn't going to help."

"Neither is God," Mal said, unhelpfully, and the Shepherd frowned.

"Maybe he already is."

Hoping to intervene before they went truly off topic, Zoe spoke. "Sir, we ain't gonna regain control of the ship with only the four of us."

"What are you sayin'?" he asked, and he halted his pacing to look at her.

"You ever thought that maybe Mrs Tam took off 'cos she got what she came for?"

Inara was the first to understand. "She has Simon and River."

"Chances are, she has Jayne and Kaylee, too," Zoe added. "An' even if she kicked 'em off, they'll be safe enough together."

"We don't know that-"

"But we can hope," Book said, cutting the Captain off.

"Hope?" Mal's tone was incredulous.

Book nodded. "And wait. When we catch up with the ship, we let Simon and River's parents fight it out and take advantage of all the confusion."

Mal sat down. "They gotta pretty good head start."

"But Wash is flying," Zoe said, somewhat proudly. "We'll catch 'em."

Mal nodded. "Okay then. Finger's crossed.

Jayne jumped to his feet as soon as he heard the keys turning in the door. It flew open and he found himself for the first time glad to see River, who stood in the door way with a smile on her face and several of his guns in her hands. Tossing them to him, she turned wordlessly, presumably to let Kaylee out. Jayne followed, looking the other way and seeing an uneasy looking Simon holding a gun to a guard's back.

Grinning at their luck, Jayne saw that the guard appeared to be barely eighteen and shaking in his boots. Giving him his most menacing scowl, he approached and grabbed the guard, pressing his own gun into the small of his back.

"Move," he ordered, and the guard obliged.

"I said 'head'," Jayne murmured to Simon as they moved up the stairs.

"Head seemed too intimidating," replied Simon, who was surprisingly steady, although pale.

"Ruttin' fool, doc," Jayne said. "That was the whole point."

Simon glanced back, and saw River guiding Kaylee out of the door. At the sight of her ashen and still bruised face, he felt a pang of guilt and despair, and quickly turned away again, following Jayne.

"Let's just get this over with."

Mal was grabbed roughly and pulled to his feet, shocking him out of his thoughtful stupor.

"Get your gorramn hands off me," he snarled, shaking Carlos off. Wordlessly, Carlos pushed him out of the door, closing the rest of the crew in behind him.

"Move," he ordered.

"Where are we going?" Mal chirped, as he was man handled up the stairs.

"Bridge," he said, unhelpfully. At Mal's look, he added, "We're closing in on Mrs Tam's ship."

"I see." Mal glanced at Wash as he entered, silently checking if he was okay. Wash nodded imperceptibly, and satisfied, Mal turned to Gabriel. "To what do I deserve this mighty kind invitation? Onto my own bridge, I mean."

Gabriel didn't even turn, his eyes were fixed on the distant ship. "You're here to mediate."

"Medi-what?" Mal fell silent as he was shoved in front of the camera.

"Wave my wife's ship," Gabriel instructed, his voice light but deadly. "Tell her you have regained control, and that you're willing to let her take Simon and River in exchange for your own men."

Not bothering to remind the man that Kaylee was not only a woman, but his potential daughter in law, Mal crossed his arms resolutely. "No chance. I don't betray my own."

There was a subtle click, and Mal found himself staring down a barrel.

"Go on then, blow my head off. Then they'll never let you board."

Gabriel paused, then turned to one of his guards who wasn't holding a gun at Mal's head.

"Go fetch the woman. The Companion. Let's see if she can persuade our dear Captain to cooperate."

"Simon, think about what you're doing…" Regan clasped her hands together to stop them shaking.

"I told you I wasn't playing games, mom," Simon told her distractedly as he jerked his pistol pointedly towards the door. Glancing meaningfully at the several of the guards, he watched as they shuffled uneasily from the bridge.

"You've been planning this from the start?" Regan asked, and she moved her hand to grip the pilot's shoulder. It was imperative that they did not change course.

"No, actually I'm pretty much just improvising," Simon replied, gesturing a few more guards out of the door. Beside him, Jayne snorted in agreement, as he wrestled guards from the room with a little less decorum.

"This wouldn't have been possible if your _friend_ hadn't lured half my men off the ship," Regan snapped.

"Happy coincidence," Simon said, and smiled tightly at Jayne.

"Yeah," the big man agreed, ramming the door firmly closed. "An' me an' the doc ain't friends." He glanced at River. "Hey Kaylee, get here."

Kaylee was already at his side, yielding a wrench she'd found. "Lock the door. I'm on it."

Jayne nodded gruffly then turned back to Regan and the pilot.

"Change course. Go back."

"No!" Regan gasped.

Jayne cocked his gun. "Now."

The pilot's hands shook at he felt the gun nudge his temple, but off a stern look from Regan he shook his head firmly. "No."

Growling with frustration, Jayne tossed the man aside. "Girl, get over here."

River floated over, not loosening her grip on her guns until she was settled in the pilot's chair.

"She can't fly this!" Regan cried, horrified. "She's seventeen, and she's…"

"What?" Simon snapped. "What is she?"

Regan bit her lip. "She's …unwell."

"Right," Simon agreed. "And you want to risk her getting sent back to the place that made her that way."

Regan faltered only for a second, then shook her head frantically. "I just want my children back!"

_"We're not children anymore!"_ Simon said forcefully. "You selfish - … you don't want what's best for us, you just can't stand feeling like there's something you can't control."

"That isn't true!" Regan spat out through her tears. "How can you say that?"

"Because when I first got River out, I felt exactly the same way!" The whole room fell silent at Simon's confession before he continued. "But I learned to deal with it. And now you have to do the same thing."

Before Regan could form the words to reply, River piped up from the pilot's seat. "Serenity is approaching."

Simon felt relief flood through his body. "Ren ci de fozu."

River frowned slightly but was jostled out of the pilot chair by Jayne. Rolling her eyes slightly, she moved to a back corner of the room and sat on the floor, crossing her legs and closing her eyes as if meditating.

Jayne hit a switch enthusiastically. "We're almost close enough to get vid up. See, lil' Kaylee? Told you I'd get you home."

Simon glanced down at Kaylee who had frozen at the words. The sounds of Jayne arguing with his mother faded into nothing as he knelt beside her, panic bubbling beneath the surface.

"Kaylee?" he said cautiously, watching her snip at a wire.

"I'm fine, Simon," she said dismissively, her voice higher pitched than usual.

"Then why…?" Simon trailed off, shook himself, and tried again. "You said you weren't hurt."

"I weren't," she said stiffly. "Jus' wanted to get home is all. Leave me be, Simon."

Simon closed his eyes, wishing he could rewind the past two days. "Kaylee, please, we need to talk-"

"Doc, we're gettin' a wave!" Jayne yelled. "Get over here."

Kaylee gave Simon an unreadable look, and nodded in Jayne's direction. Glumly, Simon got to his feet and moved to Jayne's side. "What?" He looked at the screen. "Captain?"

Mal's face filled the screen, looking highly uneasy. "Jayne, Doc. Wasn't expecting either of you to be answerin' the vid."

"We took control o' things, Mal," Jayne said, cackling menacingly before pulling a face in Regan's direction.

"So I see." There was an awkward pause, and Jayne frowned. Simon's attention was still on Kaylee, and he didn't even notice.

"Well?" Jayne asked.

"Er, right…, well, we're on our way, so… you'll let us board?" Mal said, stumbling over his words.

Jayne scowled. "Well o' course!"

Mal sighed heavily. "Out." The screen went blank.

"Huh," Jayne snorted. "Actin' like a moonbrain!" He glanced up at Simon, expecting the doctor to nod in agreement, but he was staring at Kaylee and paying Jayne no attention.

Jayne rolled his eyes. "Ruttin' fools, the lot of yeh."

In what felt like hours but was in actual fact a few minutes, the proximity alert sounded. There was a dull thunk as, Simon presumed, Wash latched onto the larger ship. Pulling River to her feet, Simon turned to Jayne and Kaylee.

"So, what now?"

Kaylee didn't meet his eye as she replied. "I've managed to seal off the cargo bay, so assuming there ain't none of those guards trapped in there, we can get to it through the vents and hop right on to Serenity. But we better be quick 'cos it's fairly easy to override and one of them's gotta know how."

There was a clatter, and Simon, Jayne and Kaylee jumped, turning to see River standing by a now open vent.

"Let's go!" she said happily.

"Simon, please…" Regan spoke up. "Think about this."

Jayne aimed his gun at Regan's head.

"Doc, Kaylee, Crazy…. Get crawlin'."

Carlos barely had time to notice the door was opening before a heavy boot connected with his skull and the world went black.

Zoe smiled slightly as she stepped over the guard's still body.

"One guard," she noted, "Obviously they thought that lock would hold."

Inara arrived at her side, still pushing the hair clip back into her hair. "Sometimes the old tricks are the best."

Book exited the room after them, glancing around.

"You said Jayne believed the Captain? They're letting us board?"

"Yes," said Inara. "We'd best get down to the cargo bay. There's an ambush waiting there."

Zoe nodded. "Let's go."

"Gorramit... I'm stuck."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Jayne, we don't have time for this." As River and Kaylee made for the door, Simon glanced up at Jayne, who was wedged in the vent shaft.

"D'ya hear me, I can't fit through!" Jayne snapped.

"We're_ this_ close to getting away," Simon told him. "We're not gonna fall at the last hurdle because you spend too much time working out."

He reached up and gripped Jayne's arms. Jayne watched him apprehensively.

"If I fall on my head, you're dead," he warned.

"No," Simon corrected, "you are." Pulling as hard as he could, he managed to fit Jayne's large form through the gap. As his torso emerged, Jayne was able to wriggle free.

"Thanks," he muttered, and the pair hurried after Kaylee and River.

"What's the ruttin' problem, open the damn door!" Jayne demanded. At the opposite side of the cargo bay, the sounds of a blow torch could be heard.

"Go se," Kaylee swore, "They're comin'"

"Open the door!" Jayne shouted.

Kaylee had opened a small panel beside the door. "They've locked it…"

"Then unlock it!"

"I'm trying!" Kaylee shot back, frantically pulling apart wires. "It… yes!"

They all watched with bated breath as she pulled two wires together and began to twist them.

The door behind them burst open. "Freeze!" someone shouted.

"Kaylee, gorramnit, quick!"

There was a beep, and Kaylee got to her feet, a satisfied smile on her face. She reached out and flung open the door.

The smile fell from her face as an arm grabbed her from the other side and a gun bumped against her temple. Simon watched in horror.

"Nice to see you son," Gabriel said with a sneer. "Now, come with me, or the pretty girl gets it."

* * *

_Nearly finished! Comments, please._


	10. Chapter 10

Job Satisfaction

**To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word. **

**

* * *

** Chapter Ten – Daddy issues 

"Nice to see you son. Now, come with me, or the pretty girl gets it."

Simon tore his eyes away from Kaylee's terrified face.

"D-dad," he stammered. "What are you…?"

"Looking for you, of course."

Simon's face hardened as the shock subsided. "I thought you said you wouldn't come for me."

"Well, that was before you made me a laughing stock. I can assure you, I didn't track you down to the ends of the 'verse to give you a late birthday present." He shifted the gun a little, and Simon felt his breathing constrict.

"Dad, let her go."

Gabriel looked at Kaylee properly for the first time. "Why?"

Simon took a deep breath. "There's no need for anyone to get hurt."

"I'll be the judge of that," Gabriel said. He looked down at Kaylee again. "Is she important?"

Simon met her eyes. "Yes."

"Well," Gabriel said with narrowed eyes, "Do as I say and she wont be harmed."

"Okay," Simon said a nod, "I'll come with you."

Gabriel nodded at River, who had been standing between Simon and Jayne, swaying slightly and saying nothing. "And River, too."

"Okay." Simon agreed. Jayne frowned at him in confusion.

His father's eyes were still fixed on River. "What's wrong with her?"

Simon glanced at his sister momentarily, wondering if she was having another panic attack, but was relieved to find her remarkably placid.

"She's fine," Simon said. "Apart from the whole 'being tortured past the brink of insanity' thing."

"It shouldn't have come to this, Simon," Gabriel said, tightening his grip on Kaylee. "You should have left her alone. Then the name Tam would still mean something, and you'd be living a real life, not flying around on a piece of trash."

"I said I'd come with you, Dad," Simon reminded him, "Just please, lower the gun."

Taking River's hand, he stepped towards his father. "We're coming with you."

Gabriel looked at him for a long while before nodding once. Slowly, he began to lower his gun…

Out of nowhere came Jayne's foot, knocking the gun into the air.

"What the-" Gabriel began.

Jayne caught the gun and succinctly took out the two guards nearest to the door. With a cry of rage, Gabriel pulled back, taking Kaylee with him, and Jayne, River and Simon quickly followed through into Serenity's cargo bay.

The air was quickly filled with gunfire as on Jayne's cue, all hell broke loose. There were about a dozen of Gabriel's men scattered around, two of whom were flanking Mal. Zoe stood on the catwalk, and as Simon watched, took three of the men out, before ducking behind a crate where Inara also hid, holding a small pistol. Further along, Simon could see Book, holding a gun and aiming for kneecaps.

Wash was hidden under the staircase nearest the infirmary door. Simon could see the door had been shut, and about ten more men locked out of the fight. Wash gave him a hasty thumbs-up before darting for better cover.

"What is going on?" Gabriel demanded, letting go of Kaylee at the sight before him. Seizing his chance, Jayne aimed his gun at Gabriel but the next moment, three of Gabriel's guards had pounced on him.

Simon clutched Kaylee's hand, and pulled her back through the doorway onto Regan's ship, and ran right into his mother.

"Simon!" she gasped. "He wants to hand you over, Simon!"

"I noticed," Simon snapped. "Kaylee…?"

"You should have listened to me!" Regan interrupted. She turned to her own guards and nodded them towards Serenity.

Pulling Kaylee further away from the gunfight, Simon watched as the men ran to the aid of Serenity's crew, before turning back to the shaking girl.

"Baobei, are you okay?"

She looked at him, but didn't reply.

"Kaylee?" he repeated, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Silently, she shook him off, and moved away.

Simon made to follow her, but the next thing he knew, a hand had clamped over his mouth as another strong arm looped around him. For a second, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent, an old cologne his father had always used. The next moment, his world went black.

River pushed her hands out more firmly, the metal cool against her bare hands and feet as she braced herself high above the doorway.

She watched with an almost detached interest as her father, the man who had raised her, drop kicked his own wife and deposited her beside his son's motionless body. His eyes darted in all directions as he bound their hands, but his panic was overridden by determination, and, face set, he approached the doorway she hung across.

Sounds of her crew, her family, suffering within angered River slightly, because she knew she could be helping them. She could be stopping this. But too much blood had been spilled already, and River waited patiently as her father passed beneath her, unheeding.

River sighed, and began to count silently in her head. It was time to end this.

Waiting as long as she dared, she landed deftly on her feet, making no noise. She heard Simon grunt slightly behind her, struggling to regain consciousness, and she took a split second to blow a fond kiss in his direction, before darting, unnoticed by all, through the door after her father.

He couldn't have been out for more than ten minutes, because when Simon awoke, the sound of gunfire was still echoing around the room, slightly more distant than it had been. As the room blearily came into focus, he saw that he was at the opposite side of the cargo bay on his mother's ship, away from the fight still waging in Serenity's cargo bay.

He glanced around him. His hands were roped together crudely, but he hadn't been secured, which gave him the impression his assailant – his father – had been in a hurry. A small moan sounded at his other side, and he saw his mother was bound beside him, her face bruised and her eyes closed.

"Mom?"

There was no response, and Simon cursed, before shuffling closer so he could feel her pulse. Relieved to find it beating steadily, he once more surveyed his surroundings. Kaylee was nowhere to be seen, nor was his father.

Someone, it sounded like Wash, cried out in agony from the cargo bay. Simon winced, knowing he should be there to help, and knowing that even if someone had noticed he was gone they would be unable to come to his aid for the time being.

It looked like he was on his own.

Praying that Kaylee had gotten back to Serenity and was relatively safe, he turned back to his mother, whose eyes were flickering.

"Mom?" he tried again.

She murmured something incomprehensible, and her eyes opened.

"Simon?" She peered at him in confusion as her mind caught up with her. Then her eyes widened in horror.

"Simon! You're father, he's… gone to find River… going to steal this ship…" her voice trailed off weakly as her eyes rolled in pain.

"It's okay," Simon soothed her as best he could, gingerly stroking her hair. "River can handle herself. Can you move?"

She nodded, but swayed as she pulled herself in to a sitting position. With great difficulty due to his bound hands, Simon pushed her gently forward so that her forehead rested on the ground.

"As soon as you stop feeling dizzy," he whispered frantically, "get to Serenity and hide behind one of the crates. The Captain will find you when the fight is over, and he won't hurt you, whatever he says. Stay with him till I get back."

"Where are you going?" she murmured, not watching as he scrambled to his feet uneasily.

"To find dad," he said stiffly, and ignoring the pounding in his head, he stumbled back towards Serenity.

River crawled swiftly through the ventilation shafts, mentally navigating her way through them to take her on the fastest route towards the bridge. A thought nudged its way into her mind, and frowning slightly, she paused, and then shuffled backwards a few feet.

There was a resounding bang, and the smell of burning metal reached her nostrils as a bullet-sized hole appeared in the vent in the exact place her heart had hovered above moments before.

Not flinching, River crawled forward once more, being careful to avoid touching the still scorching metal.

Gabriel cursed as he was thrown back against the wall. Jayne wiped his hands together menacingly before aiming his gun at the chest of the winded man.

"I'd apologize for what I'm 'bout to do… 'cept I'm not sorry," he said, cocking the gun.

Seizing his chance to act while the bigger man was talking, Gabriel clamped his hand down on a crate beside him, and flung it at Jayne with all his might. He ducked away quickly as Jayne yelled out in frustration, a bullet shooting harmlessly through the vent-shaft above them.

Gabriel ignored him. River wasn't in the cargo bay, which meant she was elsewhere on this wreck of a ship. Happy to note Jayne was now being distracted by one of his guards, Gabriel took off up the steps to the cat walk, which had long since been vacated by Zoe, Book and Inara. Gabriel continued up towards the bridge, heart pounding in his chest.

As his father disappeared from view, Simon stepped into the cargo bay, barely seeing the fight in front of him. He searched for River, Kaylee and his father, and he could see none of them. Looking desperately around, he saw Jayne's knife lying discarded on a nearby crate. He grabbed it

Taking the steps three at a time, he reached the catwalk and raced towards the bridge, working at his bindings as he went.

Moments later, Regan stumbled through into the cargo bay, her eyes wide with panic and her face pale from the blow she'd taken to the head. Trembling, Regan took one shaky step towards a stack of crates, and almost screamed when a stray bullet shot past her. She froze in terror, but seconds later a hand closed around her wrist and she was pulled out of harm's way behind a crate. Kaylee's concerned face swam before her.

"Mrs Tam, are you okay? Where's Si…River?" Kaylee's deft fingers worked at the ropes binding Regan's hands as she spoke.

Regan shook her head, the room spinning. "I don't know."

Kaylee pulled the older woman into an embrace, rocking her soothingly.

"We jus' gotta sit tight, Regan. It's gonna be fine."

Gabriel was walking past the crew bunks when he heard a gun cocking behind him. He halted, slowly raising his arms without turning, and waited.

No one spoke, but he heard footsteps moving towards him. They stopped about a meter behind him, and the voice shook as it spoke.

"Turn around, dad."

Gabriel turned to meet the wide eyes of his son, who held a gun steadily at his father's chest.

For a long moment, neither of them spoke, and Gabriel thought frantically.

"You haven't got it in you, son," he said calmly. "You're a doctor, not a killer."

"And you're inhuman," Simon spat out. "You shouldn't have been allowed to raise children."

Gabriel smiled tightly. "I rather wish I hadn't. They cause much more trouble than they're worth."

Simon tightened his grip on the gun. "Then why bother, dad? If we're so much trouble, why don't you just leave us? Go back to your perfect life and forget all about us."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, and thought for a moment. "You were so perfect, Simon."

Simon felt the gun slip a little in his hand at the unexpected words, and stepped closer.

"You were the perfect son," Gabriel continued. "You had a perfect life."

"No," Simon said, shaking his head, "Never perfect. However well I did, you always expected more. I was never _quite _good enough, was I, dad?"

"You're a sentimental fool, Simon," Gabriel said coldly. "It's your one flaw. You can't see the bigger picture. You were willing to throw everything away to play the hero. And look where it's got you?"

"Answer the question, dad."

"You answer my question, _son,"_ Gabriel said. "If you could turn back time, would you have made the same decisions? Would you throw it all away again?"

Simon didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Gabriel took a step forward, so that the gun almost grazed his chest. "Then you are a bigger fool than I thought. And you deserve to be locked up."

"Locked up?" Simon said incredulously. "You know as well as I do, they'll kill me as soon as they can. To stop me from interfering again."

"You brought it on yourself."

Simon's eyes bore into his father's, unflinchingly. "Answer. The. Question."

Gabriel leaned forward, his face inches from Simon's. "I'm handing you over so that I can have my perfect life back. Being the one to bring two dangerous fugitives to justice? I will be worshipped."

"No," Simon said, "You will be despised. People will be horrified. Handing over your children to be killed, tortured? It doesn't matter what they think of us. You'll still look like a monster. You are a monster."

"And you're a failure," Gabriel said. "Drop the gun, Simon, and drop the pretence. You're not going to kill me."

"Give me one good reason why not."

Gabriel pursed his lips. "Because all you want, Simon, - all you ever wanted – is for me to love you. For me to be proud. And if you pull that trigger, it will never happen."

Simon couldn't speak. His whole body shook, though his gun hand remained steady. He swallowed harder, fingering the trigger, trying to push his father's words away.

"Go on," Gabriel taunted softly. "Shoot me, Simon. Shoot me."

As if his hand had a mind of it's own, Simon began to lower the gun, inch by agonizing inch. "No," he gasped, his voice cracking, "No…no…."

Gabriel sneered at him, but his next words were cut off as the comm. flickered to life.

"Lost. Lost in the woods."

"Lost. Lost in the woods," Rivers voice floated through the cargo bay. Everyone froze at the sound, even the four or five people still standing.

At Kaylee's side, Inara sat up straighter, and shot a questioning look at her friend. Kaylee shrugged, and glanced to her other side where Regan crouched. She reached out and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"You all are," River continued. "Every single one."

Mal clutched at his shoulder, blood leaking through his fingers. He had raised his head at the sound of River's voice, but kept his eyes on everyone around him. Everyone looked as dumbfounded as him.

"Can't see the wood for the trees," River was saying. "The trees are _everywhere."_

Jayne frowned, recognition ghosting his features. Unnoticed, he faded out of the room.

"Have to wait. Wait for the right moment."

Zoe glanced at Wash, checking he was still awake and breathing. Vaguely reassured, she continued searching the room for Simon, her eyes busy but her ears trained on River's cryptic message.

"The time to act comes when eyes are elsewhere."

The comm. flickered off, and before anyone could move, a gunshot rang out from above them.

Gabriel hit the floor, hard, before the shock had even registered. Gasping as blood leaked from his abdomen, he raised his eyes with difficulty to meet Simon's. Simon stood above him, shock colouring his features as his gun hung limply from his hand.

Gasping, Gabriel clutched at the railings behind him as he saw the dark shape approach.

"Si-Simon!" he gasped, and Simon fleetingly wondered if it was a warning, or a plea.

Jayne appeared at his side, brandishing a steaming gun. "You 'kay?" he asked quietly.

Simon nodded. "Thank you, Jayne."

"Simon!" Gabriel choked again, and this time Simon could hear the pleading tone.

"Mom's ship has a medic," Simon told his father evenly. "Call off your men, and we'll get you to her."

"But..."

"Call off your men," Simon demanded.

The door behind them opened, and River floated down the steps from the bridge, a handheld comm. in her hands. "Call them off."

She held the comm. above Gabriel's mouth, and choking back blood and bile, he spoke the orders.

Serenity landed beside Gabriel's ship moments before Regan's. Wash chuckled gleefully.

"Beat them!" he told Zoe enthusiastically. "And that's with a broken leg."

Zoe smirked. "How does a broken leg affect your flying, baby?"

Wash shrugged, as Mal stepped forward to clap him on the back.

"Go get some rest now, Wash, you heard Simon."

He left the bridge, and headed towards the cargo bay, where he found Book and Jayne clearing the mess that had been made. Book nodded amicably in his direction.

"Everything well, Captain?"

Mal nodded. "Looks like."

Jayne scowled. "Still can't believe we're gonna let 'em go."

"Ain't our choice," Mal told him, stepping through towards the infirmary. "Simon made his call."

The man in question appeared at Mal's side. "Are my ears burning?"

"Hope not," Mal said, "don't sound healthy."

Simon grinned. "I suppose not."

Mal followed the doctor into the infirmary, and Simon looked puzzled. "Can I help you, captain?"

Mal shook his head. "Just, er… wondering."

"Wondering?"

"If … _everyone's_ okay." He looked at the doctor pointedly.

"_Everyone_ is just fine," Simon answered with a smile.

"Shiny," said Mal, getting to his feet.

"And Mal," Simon called to the captain's retreating back. "_Everyone _appreciates your concern."

Mal nodded, and moved to the couch, where Inara sat with River.

"You doin' okay, little one?" he asked gruffly.

River nodded. "Yes captain. A-okay."

"Good." Mal turned his gaze to Inara. "An' what about you?"

"Me?" Inara repeated, eyes widening at Mal's question. "Why would you…?"

"Not going to be interrupting business, are we?" Mal added quickly.

Inara rolled her eyes. "No, Mal, _business_ is going to be good as always."

With a wordless smirk, Mal moved over to the passenger dorms, and slid the door open.

"Mrs Tam?"

Regan looked up from the card game she'd been playing with Kaylee. "Captain?"

"What's up Cap'n?" Kaylee asked, her voice not as bright and bubbly as he was used to.

"Just checking on my passenger. Hope everything's okay?"

Regan nodded. "The journey was most enjoyable, thank you captain. I appreciate you allowing me to stay here… you understand I needed to talk to Simon and River."

"Well, they both seem happy enough," he informed her.

"Yes," Regan agreed with a smile. "They are happy here."

Kaylee shifted uncomfortably, and it did not go unnoticed by either Mal or Regan.

"Anyway," Regan said awkwardly, "Now that I've settled things with my children, I can be on my way with one less weight on my shoulders."

Mal nodded. "Of course. Kaylee?"

Kaylee looked up. "Yeah?"

"Walk with me?"

Smiling weakly at Regan, Kaylee stood up. "It's been real nice meetin' ya, Regan."

"Apart from the kidnapping, you mean?" Regan said dryly, also getting to her feet. She pulled Kaylee into a friendly hug. "I am sorry, my dear."

"It's 'kay," Kaylee said, shrugging. "Look after yourself."

"You too."

Kaylee followed Mal from the room and up the stairs. "There a problem, cap'n?"

"You tell me," he said.

"Well," Kaylee said with a frown, "The engine's got pushed a bit, but there ain't no dam…"

"I ain't talking 'bout the engine, Kaylee." Mal said.

There was a pause. "Oh," she said in a quiet voice.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded as the reached the engine room. "Shiny, Cap'n."

He failed to look convinced, and she bit her lip.

"We headin' back to the beach for a while?" she asked.

"Thought we could use another rest." Mal said. "Mrs Tam has kindly paid us 'compensation' for the past week, so we can cope laying low for a few days."

Kaylee nodded. "'kay, Cap'n. I best get to work."

She moved away from him and began tinkering. He watched her for a few moments sadly, then walked away.

"Stop crying, mom," Simon said, beginning to feel embarrassed.

Regan clung to him, the tears not subsiding. "I'm sorry, Simon, I'm just going to miss you."

Simon sighed. "I'll miss you too. But you have to let go now."

"I can't," she sobbed.

"No, I mean, you have to literally let go," he explained. "You're starting to hurt."

"Oh, sorry," she said, loosening her grip. She held him at arms length, and gave him a watery smile. "I'm so proud of you, Simon."

Simon shrugged, and said nothing. Regan moved to River.

"You'll be okay, won't you sweetheart?"

River nodded. "Have Simon."

Regan hugged her. "Thank Buddha."

She pressed a kiss to both her children's cheeks, and began to rummage through her bag.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked, and was she stuffed an envelope in his hand in response.

"I'd give you more, but…" Regan began.

Simon shook his head. "Mom, we don't need your money."

"But it can't hurt," she countered, and Simon sighed.

"Thank you," he said, and Regan smiled.

"One last thing, Simon," she said, glancing behind her as her crew prepared to leave. "About Kaylee…"

Simon shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

Regan placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Hold on to her, Simon."

And with that, she gave them each one last hug and boarded her ship. Simon took hold of River's hand, and they watched hand in hand as their mother flew away.

* * *

_ Only the epilogue to go. Now, please comment, or a stern reprimanding will be in store ;) _


	11. Chapter 11

Job Satisfaction 

_A/N: Well, here it is. Please don't kill me! Remember, sequel on the wayyyyyyyyyyyy._

**To see translations, hover mouse over Chinese word.**

* * *

Epilogue

He found her on the beach, sitting with her toes in the waves, gazing out to sea. He approached her softly, not wanting to scare or disturb her. Her hair was whipping round her head in the strong wind, and he could see silent tears forming rivers down her face. He coughed softly.

"Kaylee?"

At his voice, she frantically wiped her face on her sleeve before turning to look up at him.

"What d'ya want, Simon?"

There was no anger in her voice, just disappointment and sadness, and Simon found himself wishing she would shout at him, punch him, even. Anything but that disappointment.

"Kaylee," he said again, "We… we need to talk."

She turned away again, watching the waves. "Ain't nothing to talk about."

He knelt at her side, and she flinched visibly, but undeterred, he reached out and took her arm.

"Kaylee, please, you have to let me explain…"

"Explain what?" she snapped. "That you think everything that happened was my fault? That you're just gonna toss me aside every time River needs you?"

"No!" Simon said, panicking. "It's not like that!"

She snorted disbelievingly, and tore her arm from his grip.

"Please," Simon said. "Kaylee, I am so sorry. What I said was unforgivable, I know, but you have to believe me, I didn't mean it."

More tears spilled from her eyes. "Yes you did. It's probably the most honest thing you've ever said to me."

"How can you say that? Kaylee, I screwed up, I know, but I will make it up to you."

She shook her head. "Too late, Simon."

"No," he choked, "No, don't say that."

He cupped her face in his hands, holding her firmly in place so she couldn't turn away.

"Listen to me, Kaylee. Just let me speak, okay?"

She nodded reluctantly, and Simon loosened his grip somewhat, before taking a deep breath.

"Ever since I met you … I haven't treated you the way you deserve. I know that. I was rude, and when I wasn't being rude I was too much of a wuss to ever follow through. But, you have to understand … I was depending on you. I didn't even realize how much, but I was. You're so … _perfect,_ and I've done nothing to deserve you, and I don't deserve a second chance, but if you give me one, I swear, Kaylee, I will get it right this time. I have to, because I think … I need you."

"Simon," she murmured, blinded by her own tears.

"Listen," he insisted softly. "I was so scared that something would happen to River, that I would have failed her. Because ever since I left Osiris, she's been the only thing stopping me from feeling useless. I know it's no excuse. I don't know why I took it out on you, maybe it was because you'd let me before. When you disappeared… I forgot all about River, Kaylee. All I could think about was you."

"Simon," she whispered, "I tried to tell you over an' over that I wanted to help River too. You're always so determined not to let anyone help you with her. I thought if I found her, you'd know I cared too."

He closed his eyes. "So what changed?"

Kaylee shrugged. "I had a lot of time to think. I was scared, an'… I just don't want anything like this to ever happen again.

"It won't," he told her, but she didn't respond.

"Kaylee, I…"_ Just say it._ "I don't know how this happened... I was trying so hard to stop it from happening… but I…"

_I love you._

She pressed a finger to his lips before he could voice the words. His eyes met hers, and he knew, before she even opened her mouth what she was going to say.

"No," he gasped, wanting to cover his ears.

She took his hands sadly. "I'm sorry, Simon. It just ain't enough. I ain't ever hurt like this before, and I just can't face ever feeling like this again."

"You won't," he breathed, "I promise."

She shook her head. "We was just kiddin' ourselves, Simon. It weren't ever gonna work. How could it? We're just too different."

"Kaylee…" he protested, but she cut him off.

"You gotta look after River. It's your job, remember. The most important one. You don't got space inside for anyone else. And I gotta stop pretendin'. I was happy before you came along an' I can be happy now."

He watched, unable to speak, as she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, then stood.

"I accept your apology, Simon. And I ain't mad at you for what you said. You're forgiven. But it don't change anything."

She dropped his hands, and looked him in the eye once more.

"We're over, Simon."

Without another word, Kaylee turned and walked back towards Serenity, leaving a speechless Simon on the beach. She walked as fast as she could, silent tears streaming down her face, until he was too far away to hear. Then, with an anguished sob, she broke into a run, leaving Simon Tam as just a dot on the horizon behind her.

* * *

_The end. Hope you enjoyed! Whether or not you did, please comment._


End file.
